The Gift
by WarriorOfAvalon
Summary: Amena, the daughter of Ella and Char, is given the gift of honesty.After discovering many unknown secrets,she unknowingly drags herself into a dangerous adventure that will eventually change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift::

A/N: Everything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine. Enjoy!  
  
::Chapter 1: The Gift::  
  
"It's a lovely girl, your highness," said the midwife, handing the newborn child over to Queen Ella.  
  
A curly haired man and a plump white-haired cook crowded around the bed Ella was laying in.  
  
"She's beautiful," the young queen breathed, staring at her first child.  
  
"Let me hold her," said King Charmont, who was sitting beside the bed, holding his wife's hand.  
  
Queen Ella handed the now sleeping child over to her husband.  
  
The child lay peacefully in his arms. "She shall be called Amena, after my great-grandmother," The king said, beaming proudly at his daughter.  
  
Suddenly the air in front of them sparkled.  
  
The royal couple and the midwife stared in awe as a fairy appeared right in front of them.  
  
"Lucinda!" Ella gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "What a. . . nice surprise."  
  
"But. . . Lucinda. . . I thought you-" The cook, Mandy, was cut off.  
  
"Hello, dear," said the beautiful fairy, who disguised herself to appear much younger then she really was. "Now what is this adorable creature you have here?" she asked, peering at the sleeping baby.  
  
"This is Amena, our daughter," Charmont said, with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"Ah, a newborn child of the royal family. She deserves a wonderful gift." Lucinda said, raising her hand.  
  
"Um, thank you very much, but there is no need for that," Ella said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Lucinda." Mandy shot the fairy a warning look.  
  
"Nonsense," the fairy said, shaking her head. "Not everyone's blessed with a gift from a fairy."  
  
Before anyone could stop her, she set her hand gently on the young princess's forehead. "Princess Amena of Kyrria, I give you the gift of honesty."  
  
A/N: Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball::

A/N: By the way, 'Amena' is pronounced 'uh-mee-nuh'  
  
::Chapter 2: The Ball::  
  
13 years later. . .  
  
I lay in bed, waiting for Mandy to come and give me my tonic. Although Mandy was only the royal cook, Mother, more commonly known as Queen Ella of Frell, had told me that Mandy has been a very close friend of our family for many generations, although I didn't see how that was possible, for a single human cannot live for many generations.  
  
I sighed. The tonic tasted horrible, like a slippery, bitter slime that slithered down my throat, but Mandy insists that I take it every night.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. A slightly plump woman, with soft gray hair tied up into a large knot on the top of her head, walked in.  
  
"Hello, Mandy," I greeted with a smile.  
  
She smiled back. "Hello, Mena, dearest. You haven't had your tonic yet today, have you?"  
  
"Umm. . ." It was that simple. All I had to say was 'Yes, I have.' "Uhh. . . yy-" I stopped. A sudden dizziness came over me. Although I did not want to say it, I had to. "Nope, I haven't," I replied with a sigh.  
  
"Okay, well I brought some here with me," Mandy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She twisted open the cap of the glass bottle she was holding. She carefully poured some on to a wooden spoon and held it up close to my face.  
  
"Open." She commanded.  
  
I tightly pressed my lips together.  
  
Mandy sighed. "Sometimes I wish that you were like your mother when she was your age."  
  
I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Mandy sighed again and shook her head. "Nothing. Now please, Mena, it's only one spoonful. After a few seconds the taste will be gone and you can go to bed."  
  
I cringed, but obeyed. I opened my mouth slightly. Mandy gently shoved the spoon in. Immediately I was overwhelmed with the disgusting feeling of something oozing down my throat.  
  
I intentionally made a gagging noise, to emphasize to Mandy how bad the tonic really tasted.  
  
She laughed heartily. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
This time I was glad to tell the truth. "It was horrible."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I better be going now. Remember tomorrow's the big day, the day of the ball. See you in the morning, sweets," She gave me a peck on the forehead and left the room.  
  
I sighed. I don't know why I always told the truth. Actually, mother had told me it had been a gift from a fairy from when I was born. Honesty. I cringed at the word. The Farthest back I realized it was a problem of mine was when Mandy had accidentally shattered a few of Mother's precious crystal vases. When Mother asked who did it, Mandy shrugged saying, "I know I didn't do it. Maybe it was one of the kitchen maids." She had said that so easily, and without any struggle. But when mother confronted me, I had told her everything, the truth. I mean, I really didn't want to get Mandy into trouble, I really didn't. But it all just slipped out on its own.  
  
I yawned and crawled underneath the sheets and blanket. I blew out the candle that was sitting on the desk next to my bed, and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Your Highness, it's morning. Please get up," said the familiar voice of my lady in waiting, Annabelle.  
  
I groaned. "Is it morning already?" I asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, Princess. We need to get you ready."  
  
"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"The ball, Your Highness. . . have you forgotten already?"  
  
"Oh!" I said, quickly sitting up. "That's right. And what was the point of this ball again?"  
  
Annabelle smiled. "Today is the day the kingdom of Kyrria was first founded, by your great great great great. . . oh I don't know how far back it goes but it was founded by one of your ancestors this day many years ago. Now, Princess, there's a hot bath waiting for you."  
  
I nodded, as I carefully stepped out of bed.  
  
After taking the bath, I returned to my room. Annabelle, who was actually only a few years older than me, had laid out my outfit on my bed.  
  
I cringed when I saw the dress I was to wear. It was made of dark green velvet, with the lowest collar I had ever seen. There were multiple layers of frill everywhere, from the ends of the sleeves, to the bottom of the skirt. I hate frill.  
  
"You want me to wear this?" I asked, pointing at the dress in disgust.  
  
"Your mother, the queen, picked it out for you. I think it's very beautiful, don't you agree?"  
  
"No! It looks horrible! I can't wear this!" I cried. My hand flew to my mouth. I didn't want to insult the dress, but. . . I mean if I had the choice I would have lied and said I agreed with her.  
  
"Princess! Well, I'm sorry but this is the dress the queen requested. I'm afraid you're just going to have to wear it. It's only for one night, and you have to admit, it isn't all that bad."  
  
I didn't answer to that, afraid that I would insult her and my mother's taste even more.  
  
I unwillingly slipped into the gown.  
  
"See, Princess, you make every piece of clothing beautiful." Annabelle complemented as she beamed at me.  
  
I forced a smile.  
  
"And now for your hair. . ." Annabelle said, reaching for a comb.  
  
"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, pulling away.  
  
"Nothing, Princess, but you don't really think I'm going to let you leave it down like that, do you?"  
  
"Yes." I replied. "What's wrong with leaving it down?"  
  
Annabelle grabbed my hair and started to brush it up. "I don't know. . . it looks better up. . . less plain."  
  
She stared at my straight, dark brown hair, which I had inherited from my mother.  
  
"There, now that doesn't look so bad, does it?" Annabelle asked, as she handed me a mirror.  
  
I stared at my reflection. She had put my hair up into an elegant bun on the top of my head, with a few loose strands escaping the knot.  
  
I forced a smile. "I-It's so. . ." ugly. I stopped myself before I said it.  
  
"Alright then," I said, sitting up. "I'll be going to breakfast now."  
  
I got up and left the room, trying to get used to wearing something with frill.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mother, do I have to dance?" I asked, staring at the guests in the ballroom. I picked at the frill on the end of my sleeve.  
  
"Only if someone asks you," Mother replied. Mother, on the other hand, was wearing a very beautiful silk white gown. I noticed that it didn't have a trace of frill on it.  
  
I sighed and continued to watch other people enjoying themselves.  
  
I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around, and saw a very tall, and lanky boy, who had a terrible case of bad breath.  
  
The boy bowed. "Will you care to dance, Your Highness?" he asked politely with a bow.  
  
"Umm. . ." I sniffed and cringed. I couldn't say no. I recognized him as the son of the duke of Ayortha. Maybe if I smiled he would take it as a yes.  
  
I forced a smile, and held out my hand.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
What could I say? I couldn't say no to the duke's son! And Mother was standing right beside me.  
  
"She would love to," Mother answered.  
  
Still, the boy stared at me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I. . ." I stared at Mother.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "You don't have to answer. . . just dance!" she whispered  
  
I gulped, and kept smiling.  
  
"Yes or no, Princess?" he asked again. I could detect slight annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Y. . . Ye. . ." The scene around me started to blur slightly. "No." I plainly replied.  
  
When I saw the horrified expression on his face, I quickly flashed a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry. . . Maybe another time." I said, adding a quick curtsy.  
  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Yes! All I had to say was 'Yes'! I felt tears burning my eyes with embarrassment. I quickly ran towards the exit of the ballroom, when I heard someone say, "Wait! Your Highness! Don't leave! Not before the announcement of the betrothal!"  
  
I stopped. What betrothal?!  
  
A/N: Review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Betrothal::

::Chapter 3: Unwanted Betrothal::  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just hear. . . what I thought I heard??  
  
"Your highness, have you forgotten about the betrothal?" said the same voice.  
  
I spun around and eyed the owner of the voice. . . the duke of Ayortha.  
  
"What?" was the only thing that escaped my mouth, which was hanging wide open in surprise and confusion.  
  
I quickly turned my gaze towards Mother.  
  
She eyes me with wide eyes. "Amena, dear, I-"  
  
"You never told me anything about a betrothal!" I mouthed, so only Mother could understand what I was trying to say.  
  
"Your highness," the duke said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a huge phony smile. "Princess Amena, I am honored to be the first to announce that. . ." he still smiled as he turned to the rest of the people, projecting his voice so the whole ball could hear his announcement. ". . .when you reach the age of sixteen, you are to be married to, my son, also known as the future duke of Ayortha, Nathaniel!"  
  
The whole crowd cheered and burst into applause.  
  
He then faced me and said in a softer voice, "You and Nathaniel have been the best of friends since you were born!"  
  
My breath quickened. What did he just say?! Betrothal and. . . friends?! Nate and I were definitely NOT friends! We used to 'play' together when we were younger, about when I was four or five. But today was the first time I had seen him in almost ten years!  
  
I could feel tears burning my eyes. I stared at the duke angrily, although he was facing the other way. I turned to Mother, and glared.  
  
"Dear. . ." she called out, heading towards me.  
  
I shoved the duke's hand off of my shoulder. "No. . . I wont!" I cried out, bursting into tears. Before anyone could stop me, I ran out of the room.  
  
I ran into the corridor, then out the back entrance, to the garden. It was dark, and the only source of light was the shining moon and the sprinkle of stars in the sky.  
  
I sobbed, as slowed down, walking down the bricked path.  
  
"I'm not too wild about this either, you know," said a familiar voice from ahead of me.  
  
Startled, I looked up.  
  
I peered into the darkness. I saw an outline of a figure, and then. . .  
  
"Leave me alone, Nate. You don't have to worry about anything. I'd rather die than having to live my life with a husband with deadly breath!"  
  
He glared at me. " That was a very thrilling event for me either. Keep quiet. I'm not the prissy one being a crybaby."  
  
I returned his glare.  
  
"You know, I thought maybe you'd be different. We used to get along when we were younger. . . but today when Father made me ask you to dance. . ."  
  
"That was then. This is now. And we are NOT friends, and we never will be, as long as I'm alive." I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh! Wonderful! I see you too are spending some time alone already!" said the familiar voice of the duke. When he reached us, he swept into a bow. "Your highness," he greeted.  
  
Nate flashed a fake smile. That was another thing he and his Father had in common. "Oh, yes, Father. We were just. . . taking a few minutes to. . . you know. . . bond."  
  
I stood there, with a frown on my face.  
  
The duke smiled, or at least pretended to. "Great, great! I see that we made a good choice then! I was afraid you two might have drifted too far apart! Do you not agree?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, doubting that either of them could see me. I tried to change the subject, not wanting to offend the duke. "I better get going now, I'm feeling a little. . ." Queasy. Tired. I sighed. I couldn't say either. It would be a lie, but I tried anyway.  
  
"A little. . . q- que-" The world around me started to blur.  
  
". . .queas-" The scenery around me started to spin around slowly, getting me dizzier by the second.  
  
I put a hand to my forehead.  
  
"Your highness! Are you alright?" cried the duke, who was quite alarmed at my stance.  
  
"I want to go," I said simply.  
  
The duke frowned. "Yes, yes. Maybe you should go check with the palace doctor, too, Princess."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you," I said, sweeping into a graceful curtsey.  
  
I started to half run/half walk away, carrying my skirt and slapping at the frill.  
  
Betrothal! Boy, Mother sure does have a lot of explaining to do!  
  
And I have a lot of convincing. . .  
  
A/N: Review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Mother's Secret::

::Chapter 4: Mother's Secret::  
  
I hurried through the door, out of the garden. I passed the ballroom as I headed for the stairs. The people were still dancing, eating, chatting, and having a good time, as if my big outburst hadn't happened.  
  
I hate this! This. . . stupid 'gift', Mother had called it. 'Curse' suited it much better.  
  
I sighed, drying the last of my few tears. Maybe Nate was right, I thought to myself as I headed up the stairs. Maybe I WAS taking this a little too hard. No. . . no! This was marriage we were talking about!  
  
I bit my bottom lip.  
  
Well, I still had two more years of freedom. . . I wasn't to get married until I was sixteen.  
  
I stopped the rest of the way up the stairs, walking towards the door to my room.  
  
But Mother hadn't even mentioned anything about the betrothal!  
  
I angrily slammed open the door, shutting it with as much force I had used to open it.  
  
I lit a few candles, and then let myself fall to my bed, ripping the frilly dress off of my body and changing into something more comfortable.  
  
I laid there in the dim room for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Startled, I sat up.  
  
"May I come in?" said the familiar voice of Mother.  
  
I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "Okay."  
  
The door slowly creaked open. Mother peeked her head in through the small crack before she opened it all the way.  
  
"Mena," she said gently, stepping in, closing the door behind her.  
  
I kept my eyes to the floor, fearing I might burst into tears, as I had earlier, if I did otherwise.  
  
"Mena, I-I'm terribly sorry you don't like this idea but. . . it's our only choice, for the good the kingdom. . . after not hearing a word from your father since he left to rid of the ogres when you were just a little girl. . . Our kingdom needs a king."  
  
I couldn't control the tear that rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Aren't you going to speak to me?" she asked gently.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Mena, dear, I know it's painful, but I know what you're going through-"  
  
And that's when I burst. "No! You don't!" I cried angrily, tears streaming down my face. "You don't know what it's like being forced to marry someone you don't love. . . let alone someone you haven't seen for almost ten years!" I pause for a moment to catching my breath. "A-And this stupid CURSE! You don't know what it's like! It-it's like my whole world is being controlled my this. . . this. . . 'gift' a stupid fairy gave me when I was born! I hate it! Why does everything have to happen to me?"  
  
I stared at mother. Although my tears blurred my vision, I could still see the sadness in Mother's eyes.  
  
"Amena, although I am your Mother, there are many things you do not know about me," she said seriously. Her eyes looked as though she were thinking upon a painful memory. Then her voice softened, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mena, I miss you. What happened to that little girl who would play harmless tricks on the kitchen maids with me? What happened to that little girl who used to love sliding down the banister with her mother every night until the cleaning maid scolded us? Mena, I miss you."  
  
I fell silent. I could feel new warm tears filling my eyes.  
  
"Mena, I lost my mother when I was not much older than you. I-I know how painful it is to live your life without a Mother and I just want the best for you. . ."  
  
More tears slowly stained my face.  
  
"Honey, we've been drifting apart. You don't talk to me anymore. What happened to my little girl?"  
  
I bit my lower lip.  
  
Mother continued to stare at me with eyes filled with pain.  
  
I took my sleeve and wiped my tears. "She grew up."  
  
Mother stared at me for a few moments longer. She finally turned around and reached for the doorknob. "Good night," she said, without turning around. Then she left.  
  
I buried my face in my pillow and cried. I wanted to tell Mother how sorry I was for what I said. I wanted to tell her how I miss playing tricks on the kitchen maids, like that one time Mother poured tomato sauce all over my bare leg, held up a butchers knife, and jokingly called out for help. I miss sliding down the banister until our best gowns grew too many holes for us to wear them anymore. But most of all, I wanted to tell her how I miss her, too. But my prideful self forbade me to do so.  
  
After quite a while later, there was another knock on my door. I quickly sat up, brushing the tears off my face. "C-Come in."  
  
The door creaked open. "Are you alright, sweets?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile every time I heard this voice. "I'm f-"  
  
Suddenly a dizziness swept over me. I'm fine, Mandy! I wanted to tell her, so she wouldn't be burdened with my troubles.  
  
I concentrated on saying those words, but instead, I burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, sweety! What's the matter?" Mandy called out gently as she took a seat next to me on the bed, surrounding me in a warm embrace.  
  
"Ev-" Again, the familiar dizziness came over me. I wanted to tell her that 'everything' was wrong, to exaggerate my pain, and even if that was just an expression, my curse tugged at my mind to tell the truth.  
  
"Mena, dear, don't fight it," Mandy said seriously.  
  
"When will it go away?" I sobbed.  
  
Mandy smiled. "I'm not sure, but all I know is that it can be done. Your mother broke her curse when she was not much older than you."  
  
My eyes widened. What did I just hear?!  
  
"What are you saying? M-Mother had a. . . curse. . . too..?!"  
  
Mandy nodded, chuckling softly. "Yes, obedience."  
  
"Obedience?" I asked, still shocked.  
  
Mandy nodded. "Yes, she had to obey every little command. If I told her to sing, sleep, she had no choice but. There was this one time when Sir Peter- your grandfather- told her to 'run into to someone else,' and that's exactly what Ella did. The laundry maid had a fit after having to rewash all that clean clothes she was carrying when your mother ran into her."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. But then I returned to my serious state. "How did she break it?"  
  
Mandy paused. "I'm not quite sure what was going through her mind at the time, but all I know is that your father helped."  
  
Father. I never thought about how much I missed him, until now. "Do you think he's alright?" I asked Mandy.  
  
Mandy stared at the floor. "Honestly, I have to admit, I'm not sure. There is a chance that he is safe." Then she smiled. "The curse can be broken. Just keep that in mind."  
  
I smiled back.  
  
Then, Mandy pulled two things out of her front apron pocket. A little glass bottle and a wooden spoon.  
  
"Open up, it's time for your Tonic!" She said cheerfully as she poured a spoonful.  
  
I groaned. "Alright. . ." I was getting pretty used to this routine now.  
  
I obediently opened my mouth and swallowed the tonic. I paused as I felt the liquid slide down my throat. I made a face.  
  
Mandy chuckled. "Don't forget to show your future husband that face!" Suddenly her smile disappeared. "Oh, sweets! Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up!"  
  
I fell silent. After a few moments, I spoke up. "Mandy?"  
  
Mandy stared at me questioningly. "Yes, sweets?"  
  
"Was Mother and Father betrothed?" I asked, remember when Mother had said that there were many things I don't know about her.  
  
Mandy smiled sadly. "Honestly, no. It was much worse for her, with her obedience and all." Her face brightened. "Don't worry, sweets. You have quite a while to go, you're still just a child. Everything will turn out all right. I promise."  
  
I smiled slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Mandy chuckled gently again, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "No need to thank me for anything! Now, have a good night!"  
  
"Goodnight," I replied back.  
  
I watched as Mandy blew out the candles and closed the door behind her.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Mandy's Secret::

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, and not me!  
  
  
  
::Chapter 5: Mandy's Secret::  
  
"Your highness, it's morning!" cried the familiar voice of Annabelle, my lady-in-waiting.  
  
My eyes fluttered open. I quickly squinted my eyes, peering into the brightness of the room.  
  
"Princess, you're running late. Breakfast is being served."  
  
I groaned, rolling off the bed and onto my feet.  
  
"Here, wear this," Annabelle said, handing me a simple, green, silk gown.  
  
I accepted it, staring at it approvingly. No frill. "Thank you, Annabelle. Tell Mother I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After changing into the gown I walked down the stairs, into the dining hall.  
  
When I entered I noticed that Mother wasn't at the table alone. Seated beside her were two men- more like a man and a boy. The Duke and Nate.  
  
"Sit here, Dear," Mother said, patting the spot in between her and Nate.  
  
I groaned and closed my eyes, taking a seat. "I was hoping it was all a bad dream. . ." I whispered to myself.  
  
"Your not alone," an irritated whisper shot back.  
  
I scowled, digging into the plate of hot cakes in front of me.  
  
I nudged Mother in the arm. She faced me, and I gave her an 'explain what they're doing here' look.  
  
She leaned in towards me and whispered, "We've been having a few complications with the imports and exports of goods in Kyyria and the Duke was kind enough to help me out for a few days."  
  
I sighed.  
  
I ate silently as Mother and the Duke droned on and on about nothing that interested me, when suddenly Mother burst out in a fit of coughs.  
  
"Mother? Mother?! Are you alright?" I gasped, handing her a glass of water.  
  
She continued coughing, her hand to her chest.  
  
"I'll get Mandy," I said, as I raced towards the kitchen. I found Mandy stirring something on the stove.  
  
"Mandy! Mandy, Mother's got a cough," I informed the gray haired cook.  
  
Mandy reached into a cupboard. "Lately Ella has been complaining about feeling pain in her chest when she breathed," Mandy told me. "The Tonic hasn't been helping. . ."  
  
"Mandy? Is Mother sick?" I asked, listening to the muffled coughing of Mother from the dining hall.  
  
Mandy hesitated for a moment. "Nothing a little of my special soup can't fix!" she said cheerfully, pouring a broth into a bowl. She handed me the bowl.  
  
"Now, tell your Mother to eat every last bit. . . and I mean EVERY last bit."  
  
I stared down into the soup in disgust. The soup looked as normal as any vegetable broth. . . except for the thin white hairs floating at the surface.  
  
"Mandy, you've dropped some hair in here. . ."  
  
"Unicorn tail hair," Mandy replied.  
  
I peered up at her. "Unicorn hair. . . ? You're kidding. . ."  
  
Mandy shook her head. "An old fairys' healing trick."  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"I have my ways. Now get that to your Mother before it cools."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I fiddled with my quill pen, my mind wandering from what Brayden, my tutor for the study of mystical creatures, was telling me.  
  
Brayden sighed. "Your highness, you're not paying attention." Although Brayden was only twenty, he acted as though he were twice his age.  
  
"Ye-" everything around me started to spin in circles. I shut my eyes tightly. "No. I'm sorry, I'll try to pay attention."  
  
Brayden sighed again. "Okay. Now where were we. . . Oh, yes. Fairies." He looked down at the thick book that lay open in front of us. "Fairies are very rare, magical, and powerful creatures," he read aloud. "It is often very difficult to tell a fairy from a human, for a fairy has the power to disguise themselves as a human. The only way to tell a fairy from a human is from their unusually small feet. . ." I stared down at my own tiny feet. Mandy had once told me when I was young that I had a drop of fairy blood in me. . . but she was probably just joking around. "Fairies are also known for their extraordinary healing powers. . ."  
  
After our lesson was over, I headed out the study room, only to run right into someone.  
  
"Oof!" I yelped, smacking into someone's chest. "I-I'm sorry. . ." I looked up to see who it was. "Oh. . . it's you," I said, rolling my eyes. "Get out of my way," I snapped, lightly shoving him aside and walking away.  
  
"Wait, wait wait. . ." Nate said, grabbing my wrist. I stared up at him. "Please, leave me alone. I want to live the best out of the few years I have to myself."  
  
Nate slightly rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. But. . . I couldn't help but point out one thing about you. . ."  
  
I scowled. "What?"  
  
"I noticed that you have this strange thing. . ."  
  
"Excuse me??"  
  
". . .where you always seem to tell the truth. Always."  
  
My eyes widened, and I raised an eyebrow. "S-So. . . what if I do? Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Well. . . no, actually, but it's quite strange. I overheard part of your lesson and. . ." He paused, then whispered sarcastically. "Maybe your CURSED."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't be stupid. I'm not cur-" My vision started to blur, I reached for the nearest wall to lean on. "I'm not-" I tried again. This time the world around me started to spin. My eyes shot open. "Leave me alone." I quickly started to head away.  
  
"See, there you go again," Nate pointed out, following me. "I've noticed that about you. . . Everytime you're about to say something you don't mean, you look as though you're about to faint, and then you don't finish the-"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" I cried, bursting into tears.  
  
I ran away, towards the kitchen, where I always found a source of comfort.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, sweets?" asked the comforting voice of Mandy.  
  
"Make it go away! Please. . . I'll do anything. . . just make it go away. . ." I cried, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Honey, make what go away?"  
  
"This. . . This. . . stupid CURSE! I can't take it anymore!" I sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Mena," Mandy said, drawing an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Mandy, who's this fairy that gave me this. . . 'gift'? I need to know."  
  
"Lucinda, dear. . . but don't expect to find her anytime soon. . . and there is something I've been meaning to tell you. . ."  
  
I wiped away my tears. "What is it?"  
  
Mandy took a deep breath. "I am your fairy godmother."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I know not much happened in this chapter, but every little thing is going to play a bigger role in following chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6: Big Magic::

A/N: Anything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, not me!  
  
::Chapter 6: Big Magic::  
  
  
  
I stood there in shock, speechless.  
  
Did I just hear. . . what I think I heard?!  
  
I wiped the remaining tears off of my cheeks.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I said with a laugh. "I thought I just heard you say that-"  
  
"You did," Mandy said with a straight face.  
  
"What?" This HAD to be a joke.  
  
"Amena, love, I'm you're fairy godmother." She continued to wash the dishes, finishing up the job she had started before I had come along.  
  
I stared at her dumbly. "What?" I repeated.  
  
Mandy sighed, set a wet plate on the counter, and took my hand. "Mena-I-am- your-fairy-godmother," she repeated slowly, pausing after each word as if she were talking to a child.  
  
I stared at her in disbelief. I peered into her eyes to see if she was kidding, but I knew she wouldn't. "But-"  
  
"Not only yours, but also your mother's and your grandmother's and even her mother before that."  
  
I stared at her, slightly shaken. "But, Mandy. . . you can't-" the scene around me started to blur, my head pulsing painfully. I stopped talking and shook my head. "I believe you, but. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . why haven't you told me before?"  
  
Mandy smiled warmly. "Sweets, you promise me one thing. Never tell anyone about this. . . this fairy business. No one else in the palace knows except for you and your mother."  
  
My eyes widened. "But why, Mandy? Why can't anyone else know that you're a fairy?"  
  
Mandy shook her head slowly. "There are many reasons. For one thing, they might want me to perform 'big magic', and doing that may only make the problem worse than before." She picked up a wet plate off the counter and started to dry it with a rag.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Big magic?"  
  
Mandy nodded. "Yes."  
  
I satisfied myself with this answer. "Show me."  
  
Mandy looked up from what she was doing and peered at me. "Show you what, dear?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
Mandy shook her head. "Oh, no. . . I couldn't," she said, nervously rubbing the dry plate with a damp drying cloth. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and I shrieked. Mandy had dropped a plate.  
  
Instinctively I reached for the dusting broom Mandy kept in the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, sweets, there's no need for that."  
  
Confused, I stared at her. She lifted a finger and pointed at the pile of shattered glass on the floor. I watched in awe as the whole pile flew a few feet into the air, dropping into the garbage can.  
  
Shocked, my eyes were glued to the glassless floor where, only seconds before, there had been a pile of the remains of a shattered plate.  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed, smiling dumbly. Then I raised an eyebrow and moved my glance towards Mandy. "But. . . how. . . WHY did you do that?" I asked.  
  
"The floor was dirty, I cleaned it up."  
  
I shook my head. "No. . . I mean, why didn't you just put the plate back together? I mean, I'm sure THAT doesn't qualify as 'big magic'."  
  
Mandy smiled. "Almost every little thing may be considered as 'big magic'."  
  
Confused, I asked, "But what harm would putting back a shattered plate together do to anyone?"  
  
"Well, think about it. I put the plate together, and, who knows? Maybe at the next ball one of the maids may trip and fall, dropping the plate onto a guest. Do you see how this works?"  
  
I nodded unsurely. After a few moments of thinking I lightened up. "Hey, Mandy, since you're a fairy and all, is there any way you can break this. . . this curse?" I asked, getting excited.  
  
Mandy slowly shook her head, slowly. "I'm afraid that the only one who can do that is, Lucinda, darling."  
  
I felt my heart sank with my disappointment. Then I had another idea. "Mandy, do you think you can break this betrothal somehow? Or at least make Nate go away?!"  
  
Mandy shook her head again, chucking this time. "No can do, dear. Sorry."  
  
I sighed. "Then what CAN you do?"  
  
Mandy paused for a moment. "Well, little things. You know, things that may come in handy in the kitchen, like cleaning up messes with the lift of a finger. . ." she winked. "Or preparing special dishes and medicines. Things that won't get in the way of anyone else."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is everything-" the person coughed. "-alright in here? I-" cough "-thought I heard a glass shatter."  
  
"Oh, everything's dandy, Ella, dear," Mandy replied. There was a frown on her face. "Ella, come in here."  
  
The door to the kitchen slowly swung open. I was surprised when I saw what I saw next. Mother walked in, but she didn't look anything like she did just this morning. Her face was pale, her eyes slightly bloodshot, as though she had been crying. She coughed. She looked terrible.  
  
"Ella, did u drink the soup I made for you this morning?" Mandy asked in a concerned manner.  
  
Mother nodded. "It was delici-" cough "delicious."  
  
Mandy had a look of doubt on her face. "Every last bit?"  
  
"Every last. . ." Mother looked to the floor.  
  
"Ella. . ."  
  
"Mandy, I-"  
  
"Do you remember what happened to your Mother?" Mandy asked, looking sorry for bringing this subject up.  
  
Tears welled up in Mother's eyes. "Mandy, I-I'm sorry! I-It's just th- that. . . that won't happen to me anyway. I-I just have a little cough, that's all." Her slight sobs turned into a fit of coughs.  
  
Mandy shook her head. "Your mother started out having 'just a cough' too. This can turn out to be something serious, and I'm not about to take any chances. Ella, I'm making another bowl for you, and this time, I expect you to eat ALL of it."  
  
"Mandy-"  
  
"No questions." Then Mandy turned to me. "Mena, walk your mother to her bedchamber and come back to me and bring her up the soup."  
  
"But-" I stopped myself from going any further, and nodded.  
  
I stared at Mother the whole way as we walked to her bedchamber, noticing that she coughed every few seconds. She caught me staring at her once, and smiled sweetly. "I'll be fine, dear. It's just a little cough."  
  
Although she tried to hide it by claiming it was just a cough, I knew she was lying- something I could never do. No, she wasn't lying about her physical condition. I believed her perfectly enough that she had a bad cough, it was quite common. But there was something else she was hiding. Only I wasn't quite sure what it was- yet.  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Book::

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, and not me! And, also, I also want to thank all of you for the encouraging emails!!!  
  
::Chapter 7: The Book::  
  
A few months later. . .  
  
I stared out the window, leaning my elbow on the wooden worktable and resting my chin on my palm, barely hearing Brayden's dull voice faintly droning on in the background. I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I saw the first snowflakes of the winter fall lightly to the ground.  
  
Brayden seemed to be ignoring my behavior, for he kept reading on and on about useless information on ogres.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
I lifted my head off my hand and looked towards the door. Brayden did the same.  
  
"Yes, come on in," he replied, looking slightly grateful for the interruption.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. I saw that it was Annabelle who had stepped into the room.  
  
She curtsied gracefully. "Your Highness," she said looking at me. Then she glanced at Brayden. "Sir."  
  
"Yes, what is it, Annabelle?" I asked.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Her royal highness the queen wishes to see you," she said with a slight smile, glancing at me.  
  
Brayden sighed, shutting the book on ogres he was reading aloud. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at our next lesson, Princess," he said, getting up and bowing.  
  
I nodded. I quickly stood up, relieved for the early ending of the lesson. I headed for the door, adding a "Thank you," before I left for mother's bedchamber.  
  
I found the door closed, so I softly knocked on the door twice.  
  
There were a few coughs and a clearing of a throat. "Come on in," said a weary voice.  
  
I slowly creaked the door open, shutting it carefully behind me. I spotted Mother still in bed, where she had spent most of her time since she was sick. "You wished to see me, Mother?"  
  
She smiled warmly, coughing again before she spoke. "It's that time of year again, Mena," she said with a grin on her face.  
  
I smile spread across my face. "The Christmas Ball." The Christmas Ball was tradition in Kyyria, for as long as I could remember.  
  
Mother nodded, still smiling. "I-I'm afraid I'm not well enough to plan for it this year, but the servants have it all taken care of." She smiled again, and then coughed.  
  
I frowned. "That's not why you wanted to see me."  
  
The smiled slowly left her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at me.  
  
"Mother?" I cried anxiously as I quickly ran beside her. "Mother? What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you want me to get the doctor?"  
  
Mother shook her head, coughing. "N-No, dear, it's not that."  
  
I frowned. "Mother, what's going on?"  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to stare at me. She wiped her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She sighed deeply. "I want you to see something I should have shown you month's ago."  
  
I nodded. "What is it?"  
  
She coughed again. "At the bottom of my dresser," she said, pointing, "You will find a book. It will have a plain brown cover. . ."  
  
"A book?"  
  
She nodded. "I want you to flip to the first page, and you will find a few pictures."  
  
I nodded, heading towards it. I dug into her dresser, until I came across something hard. I pulled out the book and stared at the filthy, brown cover. I could tell by it's condition that it was extremely old and has not been used in quite some time.  
  
"Do not view them yet. . ." she said softly.  
  
I looked up at her. "Why not?"  
  
She shook her head. "Wait. . . until the time is right. You will know. But please. . . just wait for the right time."  
  
I nodded, yet still confused.  
  
Suddenly she went into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Mother, you should rest," I said, "I'll get Mandy."  
  
Mother nodded, still coughing.  
  
I headed out the door, the book safely tucked under my arm.  
  
As I was about to shut the door Mother spoke in an almost inaudible voice that I barely heard her last words. "Please, Amena, do not get mad at him."  
  
A/N: Hey! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Mother's Gift::

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, not me!  
  
::Chapter 8: Mother's Gift::  
  
I walked towards Mother's room for a visit, as I have been doing ever since she was sick, after my lesson with Brayden.  
  
I knocked the door, waiting for the usual reply of "Come in!" followed by the occasional cough.  
  
But today, someone else spoke. "Her royal highness does not wish to be seen at the moment," a voice called from behind the closed door.  
  
I paused, startled. "It is her daughter, Princess Amena," I replied, hoping they would change their mind.  
  
There was the sound of a scurrying pair of feet, and the door slowly creaked open a crack.  
  
"Your highness," said a chambermaid as she curtseyed swiftly. She looked at me with worried eyes. "I'm sorry, but the queen is not in the condition to see any visitors at the moment. I will have someone call for you later."  
  
I stared at her. Mother's condition couldn't be THAT bad. . . I mean, she was well enough to see me just the day before.  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of another pair of feet.  
  
"Sweets, is that you?" called a familiar voice.  
  
"Mandy?"  
  
Mandy's head poked out through the crack in the door before she fully stepped out, closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply, and paused for a moment, as if she were deep in thought. "Here, why don't you come with me to the kitchen. I'll fix you a treat," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
I tried to smile back. Was something wrong?  
  
I followed Mandy to down the stairs, and into the kitchen, neither one of us saying a word along the way.  
  
The swinging door closed behind us, and I took a seat on a wooden chair. "Mandy? Is something wrong? Is Mother okay?"  
  
Mandy sighed deeply again, and mumbled softly to herself. "I just don't get it. . ."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
Mandy looked at me with worried eyes. "You're Mother. . . she is a wonderful woman, and I love her very much. . . but sometimes I just don't understand her. . ."  
  
"Why? What did she do?"  
  
Mandy shook her head slowly. "It's not something she did. . . it's something she's NOT doing. . . she refuses to eat the unicorn hairs!" Mandy slapped her palm on the counter.  
  
I flinched. This was the first time I ever saw Mandy physically show her fustration.  
  
"She KNOWS what will happen. . . I just don't get it. . . she's seen the consequences before. . . I just don't get it. . . just a few bowls of soup with hair would do it and she'd be fine. . ." She sighed. "They're times like these that I truly wish that she hadn't broken her curse."  
  
"Mandy?" I piped up in a soft voice. "Is. . . I mean. . . she IS going to be okay, right?"  
  
Mandy eyed me, her eyes slightly glistening. After a long while she spoke up. "Of course, dear."  
  
Although I was a bit skeptical of her answer, I was slightly reassured. Mandy never lied. Not to me, anyway.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Mandy didn't answer, her eyes still on me. Then she quickly changed the subject. "Why don't I fix up that treat I promised you?"  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"What would you like? Do you want to help me bake some of my famous muffins?" She grinned. "I'll let you in on the secret ingredient. . . a touch of fairy's magic and-"  
  
"Mandy. She's going to die, isn't she."  
  
Startled by my comment, she looked up, this time with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Amena, dear, she will be fine. I just have to get her to eat the unicorn hairs, that's all. Everything will be fine. I promi-" She never finished her sentence.  
  
I stood up on my feet. "I-I should go. . ." I murmured softly, heading for the door. I could feel the tears threatening to come out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Day before Christmas Eve. . .)  
  
Brayden slapped the book shut.  
  
I looked up from looking out the window. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The lesson is over for the day, Princess."  
  
Oh. I stood up from my seat. "Thank you," I said, stumbling into a curtsey. I had never really mastered doing one correctly. Mother said it was because of our feet- 'fairy feet', she had called them.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days, Princess," he said, getting up and bowing.  
  
I left the room and headed for Mother's bedchamber. A tailor was called earlier to make a dress(the tailor ignored my request for no frill) to fit me for the Christmas ball tomorrow so my lesson with Brayden was postponed to a few hours later. It was almost nightfall, and I could see the moon beginning to rise from out the window. I shivered as I walked through the dark corridor.  
  
I knocked on the door slightly with more force than I had intended.  
  
"The queen does not-"  
  
I opened the door anyway, ignoring the chambermaid's comment as I usually did. "Mother, it's me."  
  
"But, your highness-"  
  
There were a few coughs. "Let me see her," Mother said in a soft voice. She coughed again.  
  
I frown deepened, noticing that she was getting worse every day.  
  
Mother dismissed the maid and patted the spot next to her on the bed. I sat down.  
  
Although she smiled at me, it was as though her eyes were full of sadness.  
  
"Mena, dear, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. . ." her voice trailed off.  
  
"But. . . it's not even Christmas Eve- yet. . ."  
  
Mother nodded, still smiling. She coughed before she spoke. "I know it was unexpected, but I may not be able to attend the ball tomarrow. . ."  
  
My eyes widened. "What? But, Mother, you-"  
  
Mother shook her head. "I can't." She stared into my eyes sadly. Suddenly she lit up. "I have something to give you. . ." she said with a grin. "I meant for you to receive it on Christmas, but I think it will be of much better use if I give it to you now."  
  
I forced a smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Mother coughed, and pointed to her dresser. "In there."  
  
I nodded, following her command. I opened the drawer. "Yes?"  
  
"Look in the way bottom. . ."  
  
I carefully dug into the drawer.  
  
"The way bottom. . ." I repeated to myself.  
  
I felt something. Cool silk between my fingers. I pulled it out, and stared at it in awe. What I pulled out was a dress- but not just any ordinary dress. This one had to qualify as the most beautiful one I had ever seen. I held the dress up against my body, twirling around. It was made of a silky green material, with deep green, sparkling emeralds embroidered into the bodice. The skirt was long and flowed with every slight movement. It was shoulderless, although it had beautiful long sleeves that trailed all the way down to the floor. I was speechless.  
  
Mother grinned. "Do you like it?"  
  
My mouth was wide open, my eyes glued to the dress. "I-I love it!" I exclaimed. I quickly walked over towards Mother and gave her an embrace. "It's beautiful. . . where'd you get it?"  
  
"It was the same dress I wore when I went to the first ball with your father. It was a masquerade ball, I rememeber. . ." she smiled dreamily. "And also your grandmother's dress from before that. It may be slightly big on you, I was a few years older when I wore it."  
  
A smile stretched across my face. "Thank you."  
  
She returned my smile, her yawn turning into a fit of coughs.  
  
"You should rest."  
  
Mother smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Come visit-" cough. "-me tomorrow before the ball. . . I-" cough. "-want to see you in it.."  
  
I forced a smile. I stared at her silently. I never really noticed how bad her condition was. As I saw her in bed, she reminded me of a young child, with her bloodshot and teary eyes and coughs. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and she had terrible bags under her eyes as if she had never had a day of rest in her life. "M-Mother?"  
  
She nodded with a cough. "Y-Yes?"  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I was silent for a few more moments when I whispered, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Startled by my question, Mother eyed me with wide eyes. "D-Doing what, dear?" She coughed.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't you see? Have you stopped to realize what you're doing? Your killing yourself!" I burst into tears.  
  
Mother swallowed, trembling to keep her tears in. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. I'll get better soon enough. It's just a common cough-"  
  
I shook my head furiously. "No, that's where you're wrong!" Tears streamed down my cheek. "Can't you see how you're hurting yourself?! Don't you see the condition you're in? Don't you realize that there is a problem when you don't even have enough strength to come down to the dining hall for dinner? You could've been well if you just ate the soup Mandy made you! It's too late now. . . look at yourself!" I stopped, heaving for breath. "Mother, look at yourself. . . Aren't you afraid of what's going to happen to you?! What's wrong?!" I dropped the gown she had given to the floor.  
  
Mother sat silent for a while. After a few minutes, she spoke up. The tears she had been holding in poured out. "More than you could ever know. . ."  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what's been bothering you!"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Tell me how bad something could be to make it want you to kill yourself!"  
  
"Mena, don't be ridicu-"  
  
"If anyone here is being ridiculous, it's you!"  
  
"Don't use-" cough. "-that tone with me."  
  
"How-"  
  
She cut me off. "Do you really want to know?" She asked, tears pouring down her face.  
  
I took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
As she was about to speak she went into a fit of coughs. The chamber maid that had been waiting outside the door rushed in.  
  
"Princess," she said quickly, running over to Mother's side. "Please, she needs rest." She bit her lower lip, bending down over Mother. She mumbled something under her breath.  
  
I felt more warm tears rush down my cheeks. I turned around and fled the room.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!  
  
I 


	9. Chapter 9: One Last Visit::

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine.  
  
::Chapter 9: One Last Visit::  
  
(Christmas morning. . .)  
  
I sucked in my stomach, holding my breath as Annabella tried to fit Mother's dress onto me for the Christmas Ball, which was to be held this evening.  
  
"Just a little more, Princess," she replied, struggling to tighten the ribbons on the back of the dress.  
  
"I-can-barely-breathe -" I gasped in between breaths. Mother must have had a TINY waist when she was younger.  
  
After a few more minutes of sucking in and struggling, Annabella finally succeeded.  
  
"There!" she cried, stepping back a few steps, beaming proudly at her hard work. "Twirl around for me," she said.  
  
I did- I mean, I tried. I stumbled, wobbling into a crooked circle, gasping for breath.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gushed, staring enviously at the gown. "It look's even more gorgeous when it's ON you!"  
  
I stepped sideways in front of the mirror, glancing at myself up and down. I couldn't help but grin when I saw how it looked. I fingered the cool, green silk, admiring the long sleeves trailing down to the floor. Then I turned to the side, surprised to see that the dress gave me the appearance of a tiny waist. I grinned, ignoring the fact that I could barely walk and breathe at the same time. "I like it," I admitted, although it was a bit loose on the bodice and tight on the waist.  
  
Annabella's eyes widened. She smiled warmly, for this was the first time that I actually admitted liking an outfit Mother had chosen for me.  
  
"Now, let me fix up your hair," Annabelle said, motioning for me to come over.  
  
I hobbled over, plopping myself onto the wooden chair she had pulled over in front of her.  
  
She fiddled and fooled with my hair for a quite a while. After what seemed like hours of pulling and plaiting, she held a glass mirror in front of my face.  
  
"Voila! How do you like it?" she asked, blushing when she saw the expression on my face.  
  
I was speechless. I was expecting sometime horrible, like an evil monster from a fairy tale or something- but this had to be one of the best- no. . . THE best work that Annabelle had done. I was shocked.  
  
"It's. . ." I gawked at my reflection. She had plaited some of my hair in a ring around my head. She plaited the rest of the hair also in tiny braids, tying them delicately into a rather large, fancy bun on the top of my head, with a few strands falling in front of my ears. ". . .gorgeous!"  
  
She beamed proudly. "Thank you, Princess."  
  
A grin spread across my face. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, aside from the fact that I would have to dance with 'Mr. Badbreath', as I liked to call him. But, other than that, it was going pretty well. . .although Mother wouldn't be able to attend. . .  
  
Mother!  
  
That reminded me. "Annabella, I have to go see Mother for a minute. Thank you so much for everything!" I excalimed. I gave her a quick hug, and ran out the door, or at least TRIED to, concentrating on breathing regularly despite my sucked in stomach.  
  
I quickly rapped on the large, marble door of Mother's bedchamber.  
  
I waited quietly for a few moments, waiting for an answer.  
  
Silence.  
  
I tried again, this time a bit louder.  
  
It was silent for a few moments, when the door slowly creaked open. The head of a chambermaid popped out, glancing at me. She stepped outside, quickly sweeping into a curtsey. "I'm so sorry, Your Highness! I didn't realize it was you at the door, please, come in, come in. Her Royal Highness is waiting for your arrival."  
  
I nodded, slowly stepping into the room. I found Mother lying in bed, resting peacefully as if she were an infant.  
  
"Mother, I'm here," I spoke softly, almost as if she were a wild deer that I did not want to scare away.  
  
I stared for a few moments, when her eyes barely opened.  
  
"Mena," she breathed softly, her voice as soft as a light breeze. "Come here, let me see you."  
  
I stepped a bit closer, smiling nervously.  
  
Mother chuckled weakly. "You remind me of myself when I was about your age."  
  
She slowly reached her trembling hand up, touching my cheek. Her hand felt cool against the warmth of my body. She looked as if she was about to say something, but it never came. Instead, she eyed me with sad eyes. She opened her mouth again to say something, struggling for her voice. Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter slightly.  
  
"M-Mother?!" I cried anxiously. Hearing my commotion, the chambermaid rushed to my side.  
  
"M-My baby girl. . . I. . . I. . ." her breaths became short and quick. "I. . .lov-" Her arm dropped to her side.  
  
My heart raced. "M-Mother?" I cried anxiously. I reached for her arm, trembling. It felt as cold as snow. "M-Mother!"  
  
The chambermaid shakily reached for Mother's other wrist, checking for a pulse. Tears rolled down her cheek. "M-May you rest in peace, my queen. . ." she whispered, kneeling down to her knees, bowing low.  
  
"W-What are you doing?!" I cried, ushering the maid up. "M-Make her wake up! Sh-She's n-not-" The scene around me started to blur, partly because of the curse tugging at the back of my mind to tell the truth, and because of my tears. "Sh-She's not de-" I tried to say it, for if I had, it had to be true. But it wasn't. And saying it would be a lie.  
  
"Sh-She's. . ." I slowly dropped to the floor, onto my knees, sobbing hysterically. ". . .gone."  
  
A/N: Sniff. . . I know, I know. . . I'm evil. . . We're all going to miss our dear Ella. . . Now let us have a moment of silence in her honor. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .alright.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise Visitor::

Disclaimer: As you know, anything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, and not me!  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! You know who you are. =)  
::Chapter 10: A Surprise Visitor::  
  
I must have fainted or fallen asleep or something because the next thing I knew, I was lying awake in my bed facing the ceiling, still clothed in my previous attire.  
  
I slowly sat up, spotting Mandy in a chair beside me, facing the side wall. After seeing her tearstained cheeks, the previous events slowly crept back into my memory. But I didn't cry this time. It was just too much for me to comprehend so I tried to forget about it.  
  
"Mandy. . ." I spoke gently. I smiled faintly.  
  
Startled by my voice, she faced me, wide eyed. "Oh, didn't notice you woke up, sweets," Mandy said, forcing a smile.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Oh, well. . . a few hours. . ." Mandy said, recalling the painful event. I saw her slowly shut her eyes, keeping them closed for a few more moments before blinking them open again.  
  
". . .Do they know? I mean, you know, the people of Frell and the other palace members-"  
  
Mandy nodded slowly. "Of course, after the doctor came in and- oh, I'm sure you don't want to know the details. . ." she paused, and continued to stare at me. "Amena, I want you to listen to me," she said very seriously.  
  
Although a bit nervous, I nodded.  
  
"Because of- well, you know. . . . the betrothal is very important and final, no questions asked." Tears started filled her eyes as she continued. "I-I'm sorry. . . I know this is hard on you, but for the good of the kingdom and the rest of the people. . . but," she pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of her apron. ". . . but the duke has been kind enough to lend a hand until your old enough. Do you understand?"  
  
I sighed deeply, controlling my tears. "N-" The room I was in started to blur slightly. Did I understand? Of course I did. I just didn't want to. "Yes. . ." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Mandy forced a grin. "I'm glad to hear it. Oh, yes, and the Christmas Ball tonight. . . is still to be held. Maybe it will keep your mind off of things for the better," she said, blinking away the last of her tears. "Have fun, sweets, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything," she said, giving me a peck on my forehead, something she hasn't done since I was a little girl. "Merry Christmas, dear." She took a few steps towards the door, when she stopped and turned around. "Oh!" she said, reaching into her apron pocket. "I almost forgot. . . I have your Christmas gift with me!"  
  
She handed me a little package wrapped with a plain brown paper.  
  
"Sorry about the wrapping, I was in a bit of a hurry and-"  
  
"Thank you, Mandy," I said, grinning as I picked at the paper. I carefully tore it apart to reveal a. . . I gasped.  
  
"I-It's so. . . beautiful," I breathed, fingering the chains of the silver necklace with mi fingers. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"It was your Mother's," Mandy replied. "Given to her from her Mother. She treasured it dearly.  
  
I examined the necklace. It had a long, silver chain, which felt cool in contrast to my warm fingers. Large pearls were somehow delicately woven into the chain. I grinned. "Thank you so much, Mandy."  
  
"Try it on."  
  
I did. It was a bit long, the chain reached down to my stomach. Mandy said to wrap it around my neck twice to make a better fit. I thanked her once again.  
  
She left, silently shutting the door with a click.  
  
Just as quickly as the door closed, it opened again. Annabella burst in, tears staining her face.  
  
"Oh, Princess! I heard the news. . . I am so sorry. . . if there's anything I can do, just-"  
  
I put a hand up, stopping her. "Please, thank you for helping me, but I don't want to hear it.  
  
"But-" she stopped herself. "Very well, then, Your Highness. But is there anything I may assist you in? Anything? Any questions about the. . . Oh! The ball! I almost forgot about it! Oh, I've got to fix up your hair," she said frantically, hurrying towards me.  
  
I quickly dropped from the bed, stepping away from the young lady-in- waiting. "N-No. . . I'm fine. . . You've done so much already. . . I-it's okay," I said, forcing a nervous grin. "You can go on."  
  
She suddenly stopped, and relaxed, curtseying. "Ah. . . very well, I'll be seeing you soon. Your Highness, if there's-"  
  
"Annabella," I said with a chuckle. One I forced.  
  
She curtseyed again. "Good day, Princess." She slowly backed towards the door, shutting it gently behind her.  
  
I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. I tried to relax and rid of everything on my mind. I fluttered them open after a few minutes, and gazed around the room. Everything felt so. . . so. . . different. Like I was living from someone else's point of view. I glanced out the window, spotting the snow gently feather to the ground, though this time excitement did not flood over me.  
  
'When the time is right. . .' a voice spoke in my mind. Hmm. . . when have I heard that? Then suddenly it hit me. Mother's book! The one with the. . . oh what was it. . . oh yes, pictures in it.  
  
I dropped to the ground, searching frantically under the bed, where I had hidden the book when I had first received it. I felt something hard and dusty, and I pulled it out.  
  
Still on the floor, I frantically flipped open the cover, when I heard the door click open.  
  
"Hey. . . I. . ." The familiar voice paused. "W-What are you-"  
  
I quickly slapped the book shut.  
  
I looked up to see Nate, staring at me on my knees, crouched over an old book, my hair and outfit slightly messed. He gave me a strange look.  
  
"Please, I-I'm really not in the mood to-"  
  
"I know, but. . . I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about. . . you know, and, also I'm sorry if I ever bothered you or anyth-"  
  
"Your father told you to say that, didn't he?"  
  
I saw his ears turn slightly pink. "Well, actually. . ." he paused. ". . .Yes. But really, I-"  
  
I gave him a I-meant-it-when-I-said-I-wasn't-in-the-mood look, and he stopped speaking.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered as he began to close the door, just for it to burst open again. What was up with all the interruptions?! This time, it was Annabella again.  
  
"Princess, it's time to get ready for the ball!"  
  
"B-But I'm already re-"  
  
She shook her head, pacing frantically towards me. "Not quite."  
  
I kicked the book back under the bed as she approached me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I yawned, peering at the scene around me. It seemed to have been hours since the first people arrived. The people- it seemed that the whole population of Frell was crammed in the palace. . .- were eating from the feast that was laid out on the long stretches of tables, talking, dancing to the festive music, and enjoying themselves as if that certain tragic event had never happened. I never knew they would take it so easily. But then again, I never thought it would happen, myself.  
  
The room was full of holly decorations, and even a big tree was set in honor of this holiday. I was surprised to see that the 'Christmas Spirit' that every seemed to be drunk on had no affect on me.  
  
I felt a finger poke my shoulder. I spun around, finding myself looking up to the face of, who else, but Nate.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he muttered. I looked past his shoulder to see that his father was eyeing us directly.  
  
I sighed deeply. "Only if I have too. . ."  
  
"Yep. . ." he said, as he took my hands for a waltz. I watched him peer over his shoulder to glance at the duke. "I hope this makes you happy," he murmured to his father, although he wasn't in ear distance.  
  
After a few moments, I spoke up. "So, I see that you've worked some miracle cure for your breath," I pointed out.  
  
The duke's son scowled furiously as if he were about to shoot a comment equally as offending back, but he stopped himself. Instead, he said, "Well, actually, Father forbade me to eat the cloves of garlic that I usually chow on before dancing with a girl I don't like," he emphasized those three last words. "He said I seemed to repel you away the last time."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "He was right."  
  
He shrugged. "Oh well, at least my plan worked. I'll have to try it out again some other time. . ." his voice drifted off.  
  
We were silent for the rest of the dance, and I might add, he was quite a good dancer. Finally, the song ended.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Nate pointed out a bit sarcastically. "I hope Father is satisfied."  
  
I smirked. We continued to hold hands for just a second too long. I quickly pulled my hands to my side. I don't know why, but I felt my cheeks flush. Then, for whatever reason, I tried to glide into a graceful curtsey- unsuccessfully. I tripped over my 'fairy feet', and lost my balance.  
  
"Whoa," Nate said, catching my elbow. "You would think that after being a Princess all your life you would at LEAST know how to do a curtsey correctly," he teased. "Remind me to show you how some time. You could use the help."  
  
To my surprise, I didn't find his comment offending, but to show my 'anger' I gave a huff, rolling my eyes, and quickly walked away.  
  
Wanting to get away from the crowd for a bit of fresh air, I headed for the back entrance to the garden. As I passed the front main entrance, I heard a few more guests arriving. I headed faster towards my destination when I heard someone speak from behind me.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Your Highness." I did not recognize the voice, yet it sounded so. . . familiar.  
  
I turned around, gasping at the sight.  
  
Although he was slightly unrecognizable, I could identify this man from anywhere.  
  
The man who left to fight ogres over 10 years ago, and never came back.  
  
The man I had never gotten to know as I was growing up.  
  
To my surprise, this man was not alone. A young girl a few years younger than me was standing beside him. Hand in hand. Like father and daughter.  
  
I gasped. Suddenly everything started fitting together.  
  
This was the man who had killed Mother.  
  
". . .Father. . .?"  
  
A/N: OOOH!! Surprise, surprise! How'd ya like it? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Mayleah::

A/N: sorry about the lack of updates, I've been going through a lot lately. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the book belongs to Gail Carson Levine, and not me!  
  
::Chapter 11: Mayleah::  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw. I studied the man's face. . . swarthy skin, not unlike my own, with a spread of freckles across his nose. Piercing green eyes. I recognized those eyes. I had seen them the last time I looked in the mirror.  
  
We both stood there silently, just staring at eachother with wide eyes. Neither of us said another word.  
  
A few minutes passed when I finally realized I was crying.  
  
"F-Father. . .?!" I repeated, my voice unsteady and hoarse.  
  
"A-Amena, my little girl. . ." his eyes started to glisten. "Well, I-I'm back. . ." I shuddered as I recognized the familiarity of his voice.  
  
I couldn't believe it. This was my father. . . my FATHER. . . the same father who left to fight ogres about years ago. . . the same father who was suppose to have been DEAD. . . was standing right in front of me.  
  
I had so many questions for him, but no words came out of my mouth. Where were you? What took you so long?! Who's the girl that's with you?!!  
  
"Ahh. . ." he gestured towards the young girl he was holding hands with. She looked a few years younger than me, maybe about eleven. I couldn't help but notice that she and I shared the same swarthy skin, and sparkling green eyes. "This would be Mayleah. . . you're sister."  
  
Suddenly there was this cold, cold piercing in my heart. . . no, worse. I couldn't explain it, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. His words echoed in my head. My sister. This was my sister.  
  
A warn tear trickle down my cheek, and I was overcome with anger. He had left our family for ten years, and that's all he could say? He didn't even bother to say he missed me or-  
  
"Amena, let me explain," he spoke nervously, noticing my unnatural silence.  
  
Suddenly it wasn't just the tears anymore. I was heaving, my whole body shaking. "I-I c-c-can't be-l-lieve y-you would DO s-something l-li-" I sobbed, falling to my knees. 'N-no. . . n-n-no. . ." I repeated to myself, facing the floor, afraid to look up. Maybe it was all a dream! Yes, it was a dream. ALL of it. I closed my eyes tightly shut, yet the tears still managed to pour out. A dream. It was all a dream. In the morning, I would wake up. Mother would be waiting for me at the breakfast table, Mandy would be in the kitchen fixing up a delicious breakfast, Nate and the Duke would never have came here, there would be no betrothal, and Father would still be on his mission to rid of the ogres. There. Perfect. It was all a dream.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I unsteadily looked to see who it was. My eyes met a pair of sparkling green eyes, not unlike my own. "A-Amena, dear, please, l-let me-"  
  
I jumped up, shrieking. "N-no! G-Go away!" I slapped the hand off my shoulder, continuing to furiously rub at it as if it were contaminated with germs. "D-Don't touch me!"  
  
I struggled to stand up straight. It as getting harder to breathe as my whole body shook violently.  
  
I staggered backwards. Mandy. I needed Mandy. She was the only one I had left. I gasped for breath as I slowly backed away, only to trip on my own two feet. I waited for the fall, yet it never came. To strong arms caught me under my arms, pulling me up.  
  
"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I cried, blinded my the tears. I unsuccessfully tried to let loose from the person's grasp.  
  
"What the. . ." I heard a familiar voice speak. "I thought I heard someone screaming so I-" he stopped. "A-Amena? I-Is that you? Woah. . . why are you- "  
  
I pounded on the person's arm. "Make him go away! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" I shrieked. I continued to sob. "Please. . . just make it all go away. . ." I slowly looked up to see who I was talking to.  
  
Nate.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? What are you talking abo-"  
  
His eyes met another pair from behind me. I watched as his yes grew larger and larger, his mouth slightly gaping open.  
  
"Nathaniel?" said the voice I dreaded to hear. "Wow, you sure grew up to into a handsome young man. . ."  
  
Nate stood silent, looking almost as shocked as I was.  
  
"Get me to Mandy," I whispered, still heaving heavily.  
  
He slowly nodded once, his eyes still locked on Father.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he quickly walked me over to the kitchen.  
  
We burst open the door, finding a tired looking Mandy sitting silently by herself, sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"What brings you two-" she started cheerfully. Her voice lowered. "Sweets? W-What's the matter?" She quickly stood up and rushed towards me. Soon I was engulfed in her warm embrace.  
  
"M-Mandy! H-He's back!" I managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"Who is, dear?"  
  
I blinked a few times before speaking. "Father! H-He's here!"  
  
I felt her loosen her embrace. "W-What do you mean?"  
  
I felt even more tears pour out. "I mean FATHER is HERE! He's back! He's not dead! He's okay! He's back from ridding of the ogres, but that's NOT ALL HE DID!" I cried. "He brought b-back. . . someone else. . ."  
  
"Who dear?"  
  
"MY SISTER!"  
  
Mandy's face fell. "Oh no. . . please don't tell me this is what I think it means. . ."  
  
"YES, IT DOES!" I said, burying my face in Mandy's shoulder. "Please, go, talk to him, do ANYTHING! Just make him go away. . . I-I don't want him here. . . please. . ."  
  
Mandy had a stern look on her face. She bit her lower lip. "Nathaniel, would you please stay here with her while I go see what's go on?"  
  
I almost forgot he was here.  
  
He nodded, still silent and probably just as shocked as I was.  
  
Mandy quickly left the kitchen.  
  
"N-No. . . no. . . please, no. . ." I repeated softly over and over to myself. It's quite surprising that one can produce as many tears as I had in this short period of time.  
  
Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulder, bringing my face towards their chest. "It's okay to cry."  
  
My heart jumped. Nate. Was this NATE speaking? The same Nate that had done nothing but shown hate and annoyance towards me? I didn't care. I just wanted everything to be as it was a week ago.  
  
We stood their like that for a few minutes, with Nate occasionally gently drumming his fingers on my back, trying to calm me down.  
  
After a few minutes, though it seemed MUCH longer, I pulled away, soaking my remaining tears with my sleeve. "I-I'm sorry. . ."  
  
He shook his head. "No, no. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know I've been a jerk and. . . I-I'm sorry."  
  
I shook my head. "No-"  
  
Just then the door swung open. Mandy had returned. But she wasn't alone.  
  
Tears streaked her face as she led in Father and the other girl, who I was told to be my sister.  
  
Mandy managed an unsteady smile. "Amena, I would like you to meet Mayleah. She and your father will be spending their time here with us, from now on."  
  
No. NO. Was I hearing this from Mandy?! The one person I thought I could count on. . .  
  
I stared at the girl. She seemed to be as nervous and shocked as I was. She looked a few years younger than me, with the same swarthy skin, freckles, and eyes as I had. I admit, she was pretty. . . she had long, natural blonde curls that hung down to her waist.  
  
"H-Hello, y-your majesty. . ." she spoke softly, sweeping into an unsteady curtsey.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	12. Chapter 12: The Funeral::

A/N: sorry sorry sorry sorry, and once again I'm SORRY about the lack of updates!! But heres a new chapter. on with the story. finally!! Oh, and I just realized, I HIT PAST THE 100 MARK FOR REVIEWS!! You guys are AWSOME!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thank you soo very much for all your comments!!  
  
::Chapter 12: The Funeral::  
  
The petit blonde girl smiled nervously, staring first at me, then at Father. no, wait, OUR father.  
  
I didn't know what to say. let alone what to say to HER. I nervously averted my eyes away from her to Mandy, who was busy giving directions to a few maids.  
  
I wanted to just get out of there, I wanted to be anywhere but here, I just wanted HIM out of my sight. But I didn't want to seem rude. although that is what I had been since they arrived. After all, it wasn't actually HER, what did Mandy say her name was?? Oh yes, it wasn't actually Mayleah's fault.  
  
So I mumbled a soft "Hello. . ." and walked out of there, making sure I didn't catch anyone's gaze.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day. . .)  
  
I gazed up at the high cathedral ceiling of the funeral house, wondering why they decorated the dreaded occasion so beautifully. There were ribbons a jewels hanging from the ceiling, and pink rose petals sprinkling the marble floor. Pink rose petals. At a queen's funeral. Give me a break.  
  
Mandy continued to squeeze my hand while the High Chancellor Thomas gave some sort of boring speech. Every once in a while she would dab her eyes with a handkerchief and squeeze my hand even tighter.  
  
I wanted to look back and see everyone who had attended, but I was too afraid that I might catch Father's eye. . . Mandy had not made me sit next to him, but we were still sitting in the same row.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to drone out the sound of the monotone voice with my thoughts. I thought upon the last time I sat in this room. I have only been to one other funeral before this, when I was young. It was my grandfather's Sir Peter of Frell. I've never met him before, so it wasn't much of a big deal for me. All I remember is Mother sobbing uncontrollably when she stood up to close the casket. I kept that picture in my head, when I heard my name being spoken.  
  
"Now, may I call up the young future queen of Kyrria, Princess Amena!"  
  
I broke out of my daydream. What did he say??  
  
Mandy leaned in and whispered. "He wants you to go up and say some sort of speech, then close the casket." She choked on her sobs every few syllables. She chuckled lightly when she saw the horrified expression on my face.  
  
I took a deep breath, and stood up, trying not to think that most of the kingdom was here, watching my every move. I walked up to where the High Chancellor Thomas was standing before, and looked out. More people than I thought had attended, most of the mourning and grieving for their dead queen.  
  
I cleared my throat. What was I to say?? High Chancellor Thomas had spoken of all his good memories he had with Mother. What memories did I have?? I tried to think back. . . there were the times when she and I would slide down the banister. but. . . no. . . the maids would have a fit if they found that out.  
  
"Are there any last words you would like to share with your late Mother?" High Chancellor Thomas spoke in a monotone, nasal voice.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
I thought of the times where we would play harmful (usually) tricks on the kitchen maids. . . and the wonderful rides down the banister. . . I thought of the times where she used to hug me and sing me to sleep every night when Father first left. Then, I thought of how as I grew older, we grew further and further apart. Then, a voice echoed in my head.  
  
**Mena, I miss you. What happened to that little girl who would play harmless tricks on the kitchen maids with me? What happened to that little girl who used to love sliding down the banister with her mother every night until the cleaning maid scolded us? Mena, I miss you.**  
  
It sounded familiar. . . where had I heard these words before?? And then it hit me. It was mother's words, on the night of the last ball when the betrothal was announced. (A/N: chapter 4 for those who want to check back.)  
  
**I miss you. . . Mena, I miss you. . .**  
  
Then, the scene from when Mother closed Grandfather's casket flooded my mind. The people sitting in front of me were beginning to blur, almost like when I try to challenge the curse, only different. This time I wasn't lying. I heard Mother's sobs as the scene when she closed her father's casket played over and over in my mind. Finally, it started to fade, and the grieving people seated in the rows in front of me started to clear up, but I still heard Mother's sobs.  
  
I looked over to my right, and the sight I saw will forever stay with me. There laid Mother, dressed up in her most beautiful dress, her hair wrapped in delicate braids around her head, a golden tiara resting on top of it all. She was smiling, although all the color had drained out of her face, leaving a pasty whitish/yellowish color to replace her normally rosy cheeks. And that's when I realized it wasn't Mother's sobs I was still hearing. They were mine.  
  
"I-I-" my voice sounded croaky, but I didn't care. I stepped down in front of the casket, my back facing the crowd. I stared down into Mother's empty face. I brushed my fingers gently over her pale cheek, shivering when I felt the unnatural iciness. And that's when it fully hit me. She was gone.  
  
"I-I miss you. . ." I whispered, warm tears pouring down my cheeks. "Mother, I miss you! I'm sorry for everything I've done, for pushing you away, for complaining, for keeping you up at night, I'm so sorry! I-If only I knew-" I heaved, slowly losing my breath, but I continued anyway. "If only I KNEW I would lose you so soon. . . please, come back! I promise I'll be better, I'll take over all the scullery maids chores, I'll help Mandy in the kitchen, I'll stop complaining about the betrothal, I'll even live with this stupid curse! Please. . . just open your eyes for just a second so you can hear me say that I miss you. . . I LOVE you. . . I know I've never said it, but I love you. I really really do." By this time I realized my whisper had grown to a loud cry.  
  
I held my gaze on her face one last time, hoping that just MAYBE she would get up like nothing had ever happened. But it didn't happen. I leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the forehead, and slowly creaked the casket closed.  
  
click.  
  
The click seemed so. . . final. I couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, I ran out of there, shoving through the crowds of gasping people. I needed to get away. Away from EVERYTHING. Maybe life wasn't worth living anymore. I mean, what's the point?? Since, Father's back, Kyrria doesn't need a new ruler. And, if something happens to happen, there's always Mayleah, right? Maybe SHE can marry Nate.  
  
I ran out of the building, and into the cemetery where previous rulers of the kingdom were now resting peacefully under the ground. A storm had started up, and the piecing rain was pouring everywhere. I continued to run. I didn't care WHERE I was going, as long as it was away from here. Suddenly, I tripped on something and fell to the ground, face first. I laid there, alone, with my head buried into my crossed arms. I didn't even bother to wipe away the mixture of rain, mud, and tears from my face. I just laid there alone, oblivious of the cold and wetness of the rain splashing on my back, repeating the same words over and over to myself.  
  
"I miss you. . . I miss you. . . I miss you. . . I miss you. . ."  
  
A/N: HEY!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update again soon! Once again, sorry for the delay in updates, and thank you all for your awesome reviews! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!! Thanks, bye bye!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Lucinda::

::Chapter 13: Lucinda::  
  
"I miss you. . . I miss you. . . I miss you-"  
  
Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "I miss you too."  
  
I felt my heart leap in my chest. Mother?? No. . . but it wasn't her voice. Then who. . .?  
  
I lifted my head slightly, and slowly turned around, almost as if I were afraid to see the owner of the voice.  
  
I spotted a pair of honey colored eyes staring back at me. I squinted, and made out a mop of light brown hair.  
  
"Nate. . .?!" I half choked and sobbed at my words. For the first time since his visit, I wasn't disappointed to see him.  
  
"Amena. . ." he said softly, kneeling on the wet muddy ground beside me. "I miss you too."  
  
I wiped the mixture of mud, rain, and tears from my face with my sleeve. "W-What do you mean?" I whispered.  
  
He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I-I miss our friendship. You know. . . I mean we used to be the best of friends, and, well, you changed. Don't you remember all those fun times we had sliding down the banister when we were younger, and trying to climb over the palace gates? Well, I remember clearly, and I miss that."  
  
My heart sank as he spoke.  
  
"You act as if you hate me, and all you do now is push me away."  
  
I wanted to laugh out loud. ME pushing HIM away? The way I saw it, it was him who did all the teasing. . . although he DID change a bit since he first got here. . .  
  
"Can we start over?" he continued. "Can we be friends again?"  
  
Suddenly I felt new warm tears fill my eyes. "I thought I told you to stay away from me," I whispered, still staring into his eyes.  
  
He looked startled. "Wh-What? Yeah I know, but. . . why??"  
  
I DID remember all those things we used to do when we were younger. Sliding down the banister and trying to climb over the palace gates were only a few on the list of fun memories I had with him. I wanted to start over. I wanted to be friends again. But. . . I couldn't."  
  
"I don't want anyone to get hurt. . ." I replied softly.  
  
He raised his eye brow questioningly. "What do you mean? What makes you think anyone's going to get hurt?"  
  
At first I myself didn't even know why I said that. But know I knew.  
  
"Because. . . I think I'm falling in love with you. . ."  
  
And with that I sprang to my feet and sprinted off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I passed the kitchen as I headed towards the stairs to my bedroom, when I overheard something going on in the kitchen.  
  
"I want you to go in there and take it away from the poor child now!"  
  
Was that. . . Mandy?? I gasped in shock. Her voice was almost unrecognizable, for this was the first time I've heard Mandy raise her voice in that manner.  
  
"What do you mean?" spoke another voice.  
  
Out of curiosity I tiptoed over to the kitchen door and peeked in through the small crack that it was open. Along with Mandy, I spotted another elderly woman, with long flowing white hair that almost reach the floor. The scent of lavenders filled the air.  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Mandy bellowed again. "You take that horrible birth gift back from the child right now."  
  
Horrible birth gift. . . child. . . could this be who I think it is?? Despite the previous events, I couldn't help but grin. Mandy was going to get the fairy to rid of my curse!!  
  
"Ohhh. . ." the other lady spoke. "I can't do that. . . you KNOW I gave up big magic. . . and also-"  
  
"You have always been a fool of a fairy, Lucinda, do you know that? If you gave up big magic, what were you THINKING of when you gave poor Ella's girl the gift of honesty??"  
  
The old lady's eyes widened. "W-What?? You think I. . .? Oh no no no no noo. . . I never did such a thing!! I remember like it was yesterday living as as a squirrel . . . you were THERE when I swore off big magic!!"  
  
"You are a fool AND a liar! You are a disgrace to our kind. Yes, I DO remember turning you into a squirrel, and don't think I won't do it again! Now unless you take back that awful 'gift' of yours, I swear that-"  
  
"But, Mandy dear, I told you. I can't."  
  
Mandy was furious. "What do you mean you can't?? Do you want to know that it feels like to be a victim of one of your little curses?? Why I ought to- "  
  
"Mandy! Hush, woman. I didn't do it! You KNOW I wouldn't do such a thing. . ."  
  
Mandy sighed in frustration. "Lucinda, are you trying to tell me that you're denying something I saw you do with my very own eyes?!"  
  
"Honestly. . . I-I didn't do it. . ." Lucinda's voice grew softer. "Really, I promise you. . . I didn't do it. . ."  
  
Mandy sighed again, they time a little more gently. "Lucinda, I saw you do it. I was right there!"  
  
Lucinda shook her head. "I-I don't get how that's possible. . . I didn't do it. The last awful gift I gave out was over 30 years ago at a young giant couple's wedding. . ."  
  
They stood silent for a moment. Mandy finally spoke up.  
  
"You're really telling the truth, aren't you?"  
  
Lucinda nodded.  
  
"Then who could have done it?? I couldn't have sworn it was you. . ."  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	14. Chapter 14: In the Book::

A/N: sorry for the delay, now that it's summer I finally have time to update!! I just want to thank you ALL for all of your wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. And now our story continues. =)  
  
::Chapter 14: In the Book::  
  
I could feel my heartbeat quicken with every passing second. Nothing was going right!  
  
Nothing.  
  
In a split second I was gone from the outside of the kitchen door, and into my room. I threw myself onto my bed, lying on my stomach. But I didn't shed a tear. Why bother? It would only make me feel worse, anyways.  
  
I sighed deeply, and turned over onto my back. . .  
  
. . . only to find that I was lying on the floor the next moment.  
  
I groaned softly, rubbing the spot on my back that I landed on. I turned to my side, facing the bed, getting ready to stand up, when something from under the bed caught my eye. A small box of some sort?  
  
I reached my hand under and pulled it out. No. . . it was a. . . book?? Since when did I. . .  
  
Then I remembered. The fairy book Mother had given me!  
  
As I started to get back onto my feet, I slowly creaked open the dusty front cover.  
  
*December 26.  
  
Today was the day of dear Queen Ella's funeral.*  
  
Hey. . . was this a. . . journal entry? With a newfound curiosity, I read on.  
  
*It must have been a really painful experience for Amena,* They were talking about me! *considering she ran off in tears. I went after her, only to find her on the floor of the cemetery, repeating 'I miss you' over and over again, to no one in particular.*  
  
I stopped reading for a moment. This was Nate's journal! How did it get in here?? Oh well, that doesn't matter at the moment.  
  
*Naturally, thinking she must have been talking to me (there was no one else around. . . for all I could see. . . although I think she may have been talking about her mother. . . but anyway. . .) I told her I missed her too. And honestly, I do. I really do. Secretly, I've always longed for her friendship back. . . but I don't think she's willing to take mine. I think she wants more. Hell, what am I talking about? I'M the one who wants more. I actually made myself believe that I heard that she was falling in love with me. Hah. Sometimes I scare myself. There's no way that she'd ever fall for me. . . especially considering the way she's been treating me ever since they announced the betrothal. Damn betrothal. But none of that matters anymore. Father and I are leaving first thing in the morning, with the King back and all, we're not needed here anymore. . . I just wish I could talk to Mena once more before I leave. . . not that she would want too. . . *  
  
I slammed the book shut. There was a bit more, but I couldn't read on. This was ridiculous. Nate?? Have feelings for ME?? Crazy. I was making myself believe I was reading what I WANTED to read. . . not what was actually written. I opened the book up a second time. I had to reread what was written.  
  
*July 7.*  
  
Wait a minute. . . July 7?? I could have sworn. . .  
  
*I made a terrible mistake last night. . . I may never be able to forgive myself for what I have done. Ella. . . my darling Ella. . . I have betrayed her. I can't go back and face her. . . I can't let her go through any of the pain I may cause her. It all started a about a week ago. I got separated from the men in the middle of the elves' forest. I was hungry, tired, weak. She found me, and took me in. Lovely Sebille. She fed me, nursed me back to health, and offered a place to stay. When I accepted the offer, I didn't know I was making the biggest mistake of my life. But. . . her healing technique was amazing. . . almost as if she were using some sort of magic. . . and her cooking! Almost as good as Mandy's, I must say, if not better. . . It was almost as if I were in some sort of a strange trance the whole time I was there. . .*  
  
I slammed the book shut. Although there was no name signed, I knew who this was written by. This was Father's.  
  
As if it were contaminated by some sort of deadly disease, I frantically threw the book to the other side of the room with all my might. I dropped onto my bed, stunned. I stared at the book with wide eyes. That evil. . . evil. . . THING was trying to make me believe all of its lies! It was telling me Father was taken advantage of. . . it was trying to tell me Nate was in love with me! Despite how I feel about him, there is NO WAY I'm going to go with this stupid betrothal. But if there was a change that this WAS true. . . that what the book said was real. . . No. . . no way. . . what am I thinking?? Even if we WERE in love. . . what is love anyway?! Mother and Father were in * love * too. Look at how they ended up.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updates, I'll try to update again soon!! Review! =) 


	15. Chapter 15: Cancled::

A/N: Hey! I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed reading every single one of them. Also, I'm sorry about the short chapters, I'll try to make the next ones bit longer.  
  
::Chapter 15: Cancled::  
  
There was a soft rap on the door.  
  
"C-Come in," my voice croaked.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, and Mandy stepped inside. She stood silent for a few seconds before speaking, staring at me, probably taking in my awkward appearance. I forgot I still had mud and dirt all over my face from right after the funeral. "Why, hello there, sweets. I just dropped by to tell you that most of the guests have left, and if you want, we have plenty left over from dinner."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you, Mandy. I'll be down in a few minutes, I just have to clean up a bit."  
  
Mandy smiled warmly and chuckled. "Alright, I'll go get a plate ready for you. Don't take too long, you don't want your food to get too cold."  
  
I waited till I heard the click of a closing door before I got up and headed out into the hallway, towards the bathroom.  
  
I knocked on the closed door. There was no answer. I reached for the doorknob.  
  
It was locked.  
  
Strange, I thought to myself. I knocked again, this time with more force. Still no answer. "Excuse me, is anyone in here?" I said, knocking a few times more.  
  
I held my ear against the door, waiting for a reply. I could hear water splashing. Maybe they were taking a bath.  
  
I heard coughing, and then, finally, a reply. "J-Just a minute!" a child's voice squeaked.  
  
I recognized this voice. Mayleah??  
  
I waited silently in curiosity until I heard Mayleah empty the water bin a open the door.  
  
Her green eyes caught mine, a widened in surprise. "Y-Your highness!" she said with a curtsey. Her cheeks reddened. "I-I'm sorry for having you kept waiting. . ."  
  
She tried to keep her head bowed down, as if she didn't want me to see her face. I caught a glimpse of her face, though. Her eyes were red and teary. . . as if she had been crying or something.  
  
I shook my head. "N-No. . .it's alright."  
  
She nodded her head once, still staring at the floor.  
  
"Hey. . . are you alright?" I asked.  
  
She nodded quickly, then said nervously, your h-highness, but I've got to be going." She curtseyed a final time before running off.  
  
I stared at her figure from behind as she left, her blonde curls bouncing with every step. She was actually pretty tall for her age, I guess, almost as tall as I was, and rather thin, probably from years of living in poverty.  
  
I stepped in the bathroom, and felt my cheeks redden as I stared at my reflection. I turned on the faucet and quickly rinsed the mud and soot from my face. I dried myself with a towel before heading down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Mandy had my plate ready by the time I reached it. "It's about time, sweets," Mandy chuckled, pouring me a glass of water.  
  
I smiled back. "I'm sorry, Mandy. There was a long wait for the bathroom." My smiled faded. "Mayleah. . . I think she was crying or something."  
  
Mandy set the glass down in front of me, and looked up. "Oh? Why do say that?"  
  
"Well," I said, in between bites of diced vegetables, "For one thing, her eyes were all bloodshot when she came out and-" another bite. "-she was splashing water the whole time she was in there. . . like she was trying to drown out the noise of her. . . crying? I don't know." I took a gulp of water.  
  
Mandy sighed. "I'm not surprised. She's been through so much, Amena. She had to leave her mother, you know. Why they didn't bring her along, I don't know." She set a hand on my shoulder. "Don't hold a grudge on her for something she can't control, sweets. It's not her fault she got caught in this mess."  
  
I nodded, digging into my peas. "I guess your right."  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"Come on it," Mandy called out.  
  
The door swung open. "Your Highness, I've been looking all over for you!" a wearied looking maid said. "The King wishes to see you."  
  
I pretended to have a sudden interest in the remaining pea on my plate, jabbing at it with the tip of my fork. "I'm busy."  
  
"Why don't you give him a chance, sweets," Mandy said softy.  
  
I sat silently for a few seconds, still poking at the pea, until I finally pierced it. I shoved it in my mouth, and kept the fork lingering in there for a few extra moments. "All right."  
  
The maid led me up to the master bedroom, the one that used to be Mother's. I thanked her as she held open the door for me, closing it behind her. I tried not to show that it bothered me having a. . . a STRANGER occupying the same bed in which Mother had drawn her last breath.  
  
"Hello," he said simply in a surprisingly gentle voice. For a second there I almost forgot I was mad at him.  
  
"Hello," I replied.  
  
I watched as he sighed deeply, running his hand through his unruly brown hair, searching for the right words. "I'm sorry," he stated.  
  
A few silent moments passed.  
  
"You should be."  
  
I saw him raise an eyebrow, causing him to scrunch up his dark forehead. "Oh?"  
  
"I can't believe you would do such a thing," I whispered through clenched teeth.  
  
"Look, Mena, baby, I said I was sorry. Am I forgiven?"  
  
"How can you ask for forgiveness after all you've done?" The last few words turned into sobs.  
  
"Amena, please don't cry. You know I'd never do a thing to hurt you-"  
  
"Well it's a little too late for that, now, huh?"  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Let me speak."  
  
I stood there, trying with all my might to keep the first tear from spilling out.  
  
"I have been informed about the betrothal, and how you feel about it and. . . well, and I decided that the least I could to was call it off."  
  
My eyes opened. "Really?"  
  
He nodded. "Actually, if you don't get married in time, there's always Mayleah we can arrange with the Duke's son."  
  
These were the words I had been waiting to hear since the last ball. The betrothal is cancled. It's been called off! I should be happy. . . I was free!  
  
For some reason I couldn't explain the tears of grief that poured down my cheeks at that very moment, before I ran off towards my room.  
  
A/N: Hey! I was going do to a sequel about Mayleah's story/life but I decided to incorporate it into this one. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Just In Case::

A/N: A big thank you to all of you who reviewed!! I enjoyed reading every single one of your comments. =). Well, here's the next chapter!  
  
::Chapter 16: Just In Case::  
  
"Princess, it's time for you to get up. The Duke and his son are leaving in a few minutes," a voice whispered, as someone pulled the sheets off my bed.  
  
I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. "Just five more minutes. . ."  
  
"Princess!" Annabelle said with a bit more force. "Your acting like a young child! You've already missed the early dinner. The LEAST you could do is tell them goodbye."  
  
After a few moments of listening to the lady-in-waiting's nagging voice I finally gave up. "All right, I'm up, I'm UP!!" I cried groggily, tossing my pillow to the side.  
  
Annabelle ginned. "Now that's more like it. Here, I've laid out you're gown and I have a brush ready. There's no time for a bath-"  
  
In minutes I was ready and waiting outside, watching as the Duke and his son say their goodbyes to the other people of the palace.  
  
"Your highness!" the Duke cried enthusiastically as he bowed low, taking my hand in his own. "It has been a great pleasure staying with you at this wonderful palace, and I give you all my gratitude." His smiled faded. "I am very sorry about what happened, Queen Ella was a great ruler, and I'm sure she was a wonderful Mother. . ." His eyes lowered before perking up again. "I hope we meet again soon," he said, with an wide grin on his face. He bowed once more, and headed off towards the carriage that was awaiting for them before I could speak a word.  
  
I was about to turn back to the palace when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
I whirled around, and came face to face with Nate.  
  
"O-Oh!" I cried softly, surprised. "Well. . . I guess this is goodbye." I added a nervous smile.  
  
He nodded, bowing. "Thank you for everything, your highness," he said loudly, as if he wanted the whole court to listen to what he was saying. I saw him move his glance slightly over to his father before moving them back to me. "It has been a great pleasure," he said, following his father's lead. "Um. . . I hope me meet again soon." He paused for a few moments before adding an overly exaggerated grin on his face.  
  
I held back a grin. "You too." I paused. "Uh, Sir," I added, not knowing how to address him.  
  
"Come along now, son," I heard the Duke call from the carriage.  
  
He nodded. "Right." As he started for the carriage, he discretely dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny package. It was small enough so that he was able to hide it in his palm. He quickly pushed it into mine own.  
  
I looked up in wonder.  
  
"Just in case," he said with a straight face. "Think of it as a late Christmas gift," he added before turning away. He started whistling a Christmas carol- Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire. . . the one we had danced to on the night of the ball- as he started to walk. It might have just been my imagination, but as he was heading towards the carriage I thought I saw him quickly glace back, and wink.  
  
I stared at the small package in my hand, and looked back up at the carriage, which was now on its way to Ayothia.  
  
After the Duke and Nate were out of site, the court members started to return to the palace. Within a few moments, I was alone.  
  
I carefully peeled the thin paper off from the package, to reveal two tiny objects, each about the size of a single grape. It took a few moments before I realized what they were. Two cloves of garlic.  
  
I felt my face turn pink, and felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach I had never felt before. A grin slowly started to spread across my face.  
  
"You two must really love eachother."  
  
Startled, I looked up to see the owner of the voice while quickly shoving the gift into my pocket. I could have sworn I had been alone. . .  
  
I looked around, and spotted a young blonde haired child, dressed in a fancy silk gown. Mayleah. From the way she was just staring at me, her eyes unmoving, it seemed as though she had been there the whole time.  
  
"Oh! I didn't realize there was anyone else still out here- What did you just say??"  
  
"I said, You two must really love eachother."  
  
My eyes widened as I felt my blush deepen. "You mean me and Nate?? Oh," I said, laughing, "you've got it all wron-" I groaned as my surroundings started to blur. I quickly shook my head.  
  
"Oh. . ." Mayleah answered. "I see. You two would have been great together. . ."  
  
My eyes lit up. I shook my head again. I did it!! I counteracted the curse- sort of. I found a way to go against it! I shook my head again.  
  
"No?"  
  
I shook my head again and again, as a wide grin spread across my face. "Yes!! I did it!!" I cried with glee, as I shook my head continuously.  
  
There was a frightened look on Mayleah's face, as she stepped back. "Umm. . . are you okay, Your Hi- I mean, Amena??"  
  
I shook my head again. "Ask me more questions!!" I cried, great excitement coming over me.  
  
"I-I should go. . ." Mayleah said as she stepped back even further. Suddenly she gave out a shriek as she tripped backwards onto the floor.  
  
My eyes widened as I rushed over to her. "Are you alright?? What happened?"  
  
The blonde girl nodded her head as she stood up, brushing herself off. "I- I'm fine. . . I just tripped. It happens pretty often," she said, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's because of my feet." She lifted the hem of her gown slightly, enough for her to reveal her shoes. She carefully pulled one of her feet out, and stepped it onto the floor.  
  
My eyes widened with shock.  
  
Mayleah shrugged. "I knew you would react that way. . . Almost everyone does. I don't know why they're so tiny. M-Mother- My Mother, has them too. She says it's in our genes. . ."  
  
"Fairy feet," I breathed under my breath.  
  
She looked up at me curiously. "What was that you said, Your- Amena?"  
  
"N-Nothi-" I stopped myself and, instead, shook my head with a grin as the scene around me started to blur a bit. "Tell me about your Mother."  
  
A/N: I know that was probably one of my shortest chapters yet, and I'm sorry for the long wait for updates, but I've been very busy lately and haven't found the time to write/post. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll try to get the next chappie up asap!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Sebille::

A/N: Hey! Thank you for all of your reviews!! =) =). ?'? I'm glad you guys are actually enjoying this story. Well, I've updated sooner than I usually do. Here's chappy 17!!  
  
::Chapter 17: Sebille::  
  
"Tell me about your Mother."  
  
Mayleah looked up curiously as she slipped her shoe back on, and lowered her gown. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean. . ." What DID I mean? I know that was very broad question, but. . . the fairy feet. . . maybe there was a chance that Mayleah or her Mother was a fairy? No. . . That would be impossible. If one of them was, in fact, a fairy, Mayleah would know. From the way it sounded like Mayleah had no clue about what her tiny feet really indicated. Maybe she just has a tiny drop of fairy blood, like me. I mean, that can't be too uncommon. . . "Just. . . how was she?"  
  
She stared at me blankly, and I noticed that she slightly raised one of her eyebrows. "She's nice," she stated plainly.  
  
"Oh. . . oh well, that's good I guess." I smiled softly. After a few moments of hesitation I spoke again. "Err. . . why didn't F-Father bring her with him?" I didn't realize that I was speaking in a voice almost as quiet as a whisper.  
  
"She ran away with another man."  
  
"What?!?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "She. . . I-I mean, I'm really sorry about that but. . ." I sorted through my thoughts for the right word. "Who?"  
  
Mayleah shrugged calmly, as though she spoke of this topic often, yet I could still detect discomfort from the way she mostly kept her gaze to the ground. "I don't know him exactly. . . Just some old married man."  
  
"Married?!" My eyes grew even wider.  
  
She nodded slowly. "It may be a shock for you, but it's not for me. My- I mean our Father wasn't the first. . . and there were plenty after him, even after I was born. . ."  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. What was wrong with this woman?! "They- They know she's married right?"  
  
She nodded again. "Most of them, anyway. . ."  
  
"Then. . . Why. . . How. . .?"  
  
By now Mayleah looked very uncomfortable. She lightly swung her foot into the air in front of her as she fidgeted with her hands. "I-I don't. . . I d-don't know. . ." She backed away and walked a few steps towards the palace doors.  
  
She was lying. I was burning with envy for a few moments before I calmed down inside and spoke. "You do know."  
  
She walked up to the entrance of our home, and stopped right before she entered. She turned back around, facing me. "She sings," she said calmly with a nervous laugh. "She sings." With that she turned around and hastily headed back inside.  
  
She. . . sings? I repeated in my thoughts, terribly confused. Though those words triggered something in the back of my mind.  
  
After a few more minutes of pondering on that subject, my eyes grew wide. There was a story Mandy used to read me when I was a child, maybe about ten years ago. . . the details were foggy but I remembered the main part of the story quite clearly. It was about a woman who used her voice to seduce men. And eventually led them to their death.  
  
I felt a shiver go up my spine as I thought about the story, when I realized I was outside alone. I quickly ran towards the palace and rushed towards the kitchen to get Mandy.  
  
"Mandy!" I cried, crashing through the swinging kitchen doors. I found her standing by the counter, holding a basket of bread, which she abruptly dropped at the sudden interruption. I gasped. "I'm sorry, Mandy, but I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh, no, it's alright? What is it, sweets?" she asked, setting the empty basket onto the counter beside her. I told her what I had just heard from Mayleah.  
  
Mandy's face was as wide as a ghost.  
  
"Tell me the story again, Mandy."  
  
"Well," she started. With a flick of her finger, the spilled contents on the floor flew into the air and dropped into the wastebasket. "The story was about a young woman, who would enchant men with her spell-like singing voice. Women who heard the song often were unaffected with it's spell, yet the men fell into a trance. She would seduce them each one by one, killing each of them off. . ." Mandy stopped, and shivered. "It seems to me that Mayleah's mother is a. . . siren."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	18. Chapter 18: Sirens::

A/N: thanks for all of your reviews!! Really enjoyed reading them. Oh, and one more thing. Many of you were wondering how Char wasn't killed by the siren. . . you'll find out in this chappy. =)  
  
::Chapter 18: Sirens::  
  
"Now where did we leave off last time. . ." Brayden mumbled under his breath as he flipped through the pages of a gigantic study book. "Oh yes, that's it. Fairies." He turned a couple more pages, then spread the book out in front of me, marking his finger in the middle of a page. "I'm pretty sure this is where we left off, Princess. You may start reading."  
  
"Fairies are magical creatures-" I stopped. I knew enough about fairies. "Brayden. . ." I said, lifting my eyes off the page and to my tutor. I noticed he was staring out the window. He gave a sudden jolt at the call of his name, then faced me. "Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Do you. . . do you think that we can. . ." Learn about sirens?? I wanted to shout. But I didn't want to sound too suspicious. ". . . read about something else? We've already had plenty of lessons on fairies in the past. And. . . I've been wanting to learn more about-"  
  
A look of surprise crossed his face. I had NEVER suggested a lesson change before. I usually just sat there, pretending to pay attention to what was printed in the book, and looked out the window, not unlike what Brayden was just doing moments before.  
  
"You want to. . . learn?" He stared at me, clearly shocked. "Yes. . . yes, of course. You've been wanting to learn about what?"  
  
"Sirens."  
  
At the sound of my answer his facial expression changed. His mouth dropped open. "S-Sirens. . ." he repeated. His face grew white, and his blue eyes had this strange look to them, as if he were thinking upon painful thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few moments, then opened them again.  
  
"Brayden? Are you alright??" Brayden had never acted this way before. He was usually silent and dull, never showing any other speck of emotion.  
  
"Of course. Why would you suggest otherwise, Princess?" he glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. He was back to normal. "Yes, yes. . . er, sirens. Now let's see. . ." He carefully flipped through the book a few pages at a time. A few moments later, he stopped, shutting the book closed.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything on sirens in here. . . It's quite an unusual subject for someone like you to be studying, but I guess it's good for a change once in a while." he paused. "Wait here a moment, Princess. I'll be right back."  
  
I nodded, and he left the room. Why did he leave? All of the palace's books were carefully shelved along the walls of the study, the room we were in.  
  
I drummed my fingers impatiently for a few minutes when I heard the door creak open.  
  
"I'm sorry to keep have kept you waiting, Princess," Brayden said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. I noticed he was holding something under his arm.  
  
He walked over and seated himself beside me, setting a book down in front of us. I examined the cover. It was very dull and simple. . . plain brown leather without any particular designs or even a title. But for some reason it seemed vaguely familiar. . .  
  
"Where did you get this?" I asked curiously, lifting the front cover.  
  
He slapped it shut. "Er. . . Sorry about that, Princess. I got it as a gift from my Mother when I was a boy. It should have what we're looking for."  
  
He held the bottom corner of the leather cover, hesitating for a few moments before fully opening it. And sure enough, the top of the first page was titled 'Sirens' in fancy lettering.  
  
"So what would you like to start with, Princess? This book should have everything you would want to know. . ." he smoothed the page. "About sirens, that is."  
  
"Mmmm. . ." I said, scanning the first page. It was all writing. "Can we jus start reading from here?" I laid a finger on the first word.  
  
"Of course, of course. Would you like to start, Princess?"  
  
I shrugged, but started reading anyway. "Sirens are mysterious creatures who take the form of a beautiful woman. Most sirens use their enchanting voice to lure men, captivating them and eventually leading them to destruction in unknown ways. Contrary to popular belief, sirens are not a separate race of magical creatures. Sirenism is a rare gift very few women of any type of creature are born with. Sirens are very rare, and there have only been seven reported in the past thousand years. Although not all sirens choose to use their deadly voice, the ones that do are immediately taken to the nearest female ruler, who may choose to either burn or drown them to death."  
  
I stopped reading, and shuddered. Although it was my idea, I regretted reading about the sirens. Honestly, it was starting to creep me out.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to read this. . . You're still young, and- " he started to close the book shut.  
  
"Wait," I said, stopping him. "Wait. . . just a few more pages."  
  
Brayden nodded reluctantly. "Continue."  
  
I read more than I ever wanted to learn about sirens. I turned to the next page and stopped. It was a picture.  
  
I stared at the woman in awe and horror. Indeed, she was very beautiful. . . with flowing long, hair that matched the color of the sunset. Her face was pale, with just enough color in her cheeks to indicate that she was alive. And although it was ghostly pale, she seemed to be attracting in a haunting way. Her thick hair was coving most of her body, but I noticed that she had a shimmering fishlike tail where there normally should have been a pair of legs. . . . Sirenism is a rare gift very few women of any type of creature are born with . . . This one was obviously a mermaid. I continued to read. "Although it is almost impossible to escape a siren's wrath, there is one difficult way it can be done. The lover of the victim must take their own life, giving the victim the choice to escape."  
  
I started to turn to the next page when Brayden slammed the book shut, moving it away from my reach. "That's enough, Princess." He said, tucking the book under his arm.  
  
"Wait-" But before I said anymore, I stopped myself and nodded.  
  
We sat silently for a few moments, when Brayden finally spoke up. "Why did you ask to study sirens, Princess?" he questioned silently.  
  
I paused and shrugged. "I was curious." Although that wasn't the TOTAL truth, I still wasn't lying.  
  
"I see. . ." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Have you. . . ever happen to come across one?" His voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"What??" I asked, facing him.  
  
"Never mind, Princess," he said, slightly chuckling to himself. He lifted his head. "What am I saying. . . you're still young. . . you're a lady. . ."  
  
"Brayden, are you alright?? You're acting kind of strange. . ."  
  
"I'm fine." He stood up from his seat. "Lesson's over. See you next time, Princess." He bowed.  
  
"Alright. . ." I stood up and left the study.  
  
Moments later I arrived in my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed. It was only when I tried to lay still that I realized I was shaking. Brayden was acting pretty strange today. . . I wonder what that was all about. I sighed. He was probably just stressed out. I had interfered with his lesson plan, after all.  
  
I was about to nod off to sleep when something caught the corner of my eye. . . I sat up to take a better look. The fairy book! It was lying on the corner of the small marble table next to my bed. Annabelle must have picked it up after I threw it the last time.  
  
Cautiously, I reached for that evil, evil book of lies. The one that informed me of father's mistake, which wasn't exactly a lie, but I was better off not knowing about it. The one that told me Nate loved me. Stupid, stupid book. If only I could believe it. . .  
  
I flipped open the front leather cover.  
  
*December 29. *  
  
Yet again it was a different journal entry. . . It was dated for yesterday.  
  
*Although I have just arrived home from Kyrria, I must attempt to take over King Charmont's failed mission. Tomarrow some of Father's armed men and I leave for the Elve's Forest to hunt for the ogres. I don't know why Father's sending me off to do this, I'm only sixteen! I pointed this out to him, but, as I feared, he said that I wasn't a child anymore and that if I couldn't capture a few ogres, I wouldn't be able to take his place as duke. I could really care less. *  
  
I stopped reading. This was Nate's journal entry! My heart began to race. I slammed the book shut, and as I did, I noticed something about the cover. It wasn't much, actually, with a plain brown leather cover that was missing a title. My eyes widened.  
  
I wasn't the only one in the palace with a magical fairy book.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	19. Chapter 19: Lucinda’s Daughter::

A/N: Alas, yet another long awaited update!  
  
::Chapter 19: Lucinda's Daughter::  
  
"Mandy?" I creaked open the heavy wooden door that lead to the kitchen.  
  
Mandy looked up from stirring something on the stove. "Yes, what is it, Sweets?" she greeted me with a hearty smile.  
  
I haul over a wooden stool and seat myself beside her. "Umm . . ." I fidgeted with my hands. What was I delaying for?? Mandy should know. . . After all, she IS a fairy. "Before Mother. . . you know. . . she left me something. . ."  
  
"Oh?" Mandy paused for a moment at the mention of Mother. Then she continued stirring. "What was it?"  
  
"Well. . ." I searched for the words to explain it. "It's this book. . . but it's. . special. Mother said it was a fairy's--"  
  
Mandy's chuckle cut me off. "I'm not surprised she kept that old thing safe all these years. That is just like her."  
  
I peered at her. "You. . . know about it. . . ?"  
  
Mandy chuckled again. "Of course, Sweets! I'm the one who gave it to her many, many years ago. She couldn't have been not much older than you."  
  
For some reason I felt relieved. "I wanted to talk to you about that. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, you see. . . today during lessons, Brayden and I were going over a few things on sirens. . ." a chill went up my spine. ". . .but the book we usually use didn't have any information on them, you see, so Brayden went out for a few moments and got his OWN book to use. . . and. . ."  
  
"And. . .?"  
  
"I-I'm pretty sure it was a fairy book too. . . I'm sure it wasn't mine, though. . . but it looked just like it. . ."  
  
Mandy stopped stirring.  
  
"Mandy? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Did you just say Brayden had a fairy book?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
Mandy shook her head. "Never mind, never mind. . ." She continued stirring.  
  
"Wait. . ."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What's that mean? Where did he get it?"  
  
Mandy sighed and set the wooden spoon down on the counter. "I'm not sure. . . but, the thing is. . . those books are very rare."  
  
My eyes widened. "You mean there are more of them?"  
  
She drummed her fingers on the countertop. "Well, there ARE more in the world besides the one you're Mother gave you. . . ONE more, to be exact."  
  
"What?? You mean, Brayden and I have the only two that exist?"  
  
Mandy shrugged and tucked a wisp of gray hair behind her ear. "It looks that way. . . but the strange thing is. . ."  
  
"Brayden's a fairy?!"  
  
Mandy chuckled. "Well, not necessarily. That wasn't what I was going to say. What I find strange is that. . . to the best of my knowledge, the only other fairy book like your own belonged to Lucinda. . ."  
  
"Lucinda? But I thought she gave up big magic!" I thought back upon the one time I had overheard Mandy and Lucinda arguing.  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
I shook my head. "Never mind. . ."  
  
"Well, alright. But anyway, Lucinda and I have had quite a few conversations lately, and as it turns out, she gave that book away to her daughter many, many years back. . ."  
  
"Lucinda has a daughter?!"  
  
Mandy nodded. "Oh. . . I need some explaining right now. If only Lucinda were here at this moment. . ."  
  
I gasped. The air around us started to sparkle. The sparkles swirled around as if they were caught in a tornado, and then. . .  
  
"You called, Mandy?" An elderly woman who appeared much older than Mandy appeared right out of thin air! Her beautiful long, silver hair trailed on the floor behind her. She appeared perfectly normal, with a simple patched, brown dress that kind of hung on her like it was a few sizes to big. But her appearance didn't fool me. I was pretty sure I knew who this lady was.  
  
"Lucinda!" Mandy gasped. She clapped her hand over her mouth. A deep scowl immediately followed her surprised expression. "Lucinda!" she repeated, this time in a more angry tone. "What in Frell's name do you think you're doing here?!"  
  
Lucinda chuckled softly, "Don't fret, Mandy, dear, we're alone in this room." Slowly her eyes traveled to mine. "Oh? Now if it isn't Princess Amena!" She swept into a graceful curtsey.  
  
I smiled nervously, not knowing if I should curtsey back. I decided to do so.  
  
"Now, dear, what did you call me for?"  
  
Mandy explained to her what we had been talking about.  
  
"Hmm. . ." she said. Her forehead was scrunched up in a way that made it look like she was deep in thought. "Yes, that's right, I gave it to my daughter many years ago. . . MANY years ago. . . long before the dear Queen Daria was born. Haven't seen her since then. It was for her wedding present, actually."  
  
Daria was my grandmother.  
  
"It's quite strange that that boy has one just like it. . . quite strange. . ."  
  
"L-Lucinda," I spoke softly. She fixed her eyes on me. "Ma'am," I added, thinking it would be much more respectful.  
  
Lucinda grinned softly. "Lucinda is just fine."  
  
"Thank you," I nodded, "Lucinda. . . W-What is you're daughter's name?"  
  
"Sebille. My only child."  
  
My eyes widened. Mandy and I exchanged glances. "Lucinda, do you by any chance know a young man by the name of Brayden?"  
  
She lifted a finger to her chin and glanced at the ceiling. "Brayden. . . hmmm. . . doesn't seem to ring a bell. . . but my memory has been pretty foggy lately. . ."  
  
"Mandy," I tugged at the cook's arm. "Can you get someone to call for Brayden?  
  
She nodded, and briefly stepped out of the kitchen. We waited silently for a few moments, jumbled thoughts racing through my head.  
  
Within a few moments, the wooden door leading into the kitchen slowly creaked open. Brayden stepped inside.  
  
"Princess, you wished to see m-" He stopped. All the color drained out of his face, as if he had just had the fright of his life.  
  
I glanced at Lucinda. She looked the same.  
  
After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up.  
  
"L-Lucinda. . ." Brayden stammered softly. He bore a look of confusion. "It's been a while."  
  
A/N: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Also, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I love you all! You know who you are. =) 


	20. Chapter 20: Exigency::

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Many of you have been asking me if Nate would be continued in this story. Of course! I can't interfere with fate, I just write the story! And he may be coming sooner than you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
::Chapter 20: Exigency::  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
I looked back and forth between the tutor and the fairy, quite puzzled. I gave Mandy a do-you-know-what-is-going-on? look. Her strange expression told me she did not. My gaze landed on Lucinda as her look of surprise scrunched up in anger.  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
Before I knew what was happening Lucinda jumped up and leapt directly at Brayden, who stepped out of the way just in time before the hit. There was a loud thump on the floor as Lucinda hit the ground.  
  
The three of us gasped.  
  
"Lucinda!" Mandy cried, clearly frightened. "What is the matter with you?!"  
  
"YOU!" Lucinda ignored Mandy and propped herself up to her feet and pointed a thin bony finger into Brayden's face.  
  
"YOU!" she repeated. "YOU DESTROYED MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
I froze, not wanting to interfere with an angry fairy. Brayden stood silently, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"That fool of a women destroyed herself," he said angrily, yet calmly. "You have only yourself to blame for her stupidity." With that he stormed toward the kitchen doors. He turned, nodding at me as he said "Princess." Then he left.  
  
I was so baffled I didn't even react to the odd situation. What had gotten into dull Brayden? And Lucinda!  
  
"Come back here, you. . . you little ingrate!" Lucinda leapt for the door, but Mandy caught her shoulder and pulled her back just in time.  
  
"Lucinda!" She cried with a look of horror. "What has gotten into you?!"  
  
Lucinda huffed angrily, slapping Mandy's hand of her shoulder. "Him. . . that boy. . . WHY IS HE HERE?!"  
  
"H-He's my tutor. . . He's been at the palace since before I was born," I finally spoke up. "Ma'am," I added quickly.  
  
"Tutor? Tutor?! HAH!" Lucinda chuckled maniacally. "That boy is no tutor!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. What had gotten into this woman?!  
  
Lucinda shook her head in frustration. "I'm sorry for my unaaceptable behavior today, Princess," she apologized with a curtsey. "Mandy." Then she snapped her fingers and disappeared right into thin air!  
  
"Oh! That halfwit!" Mandy exclaimed. "Performing big magic. . . and in front of a human girl too! Why I ought to-"  
  
What was going on with Brayden and Lucinda?! "Mandy?"  
  
"Yes?" She stopped mumbling to herself.  
  
"What. . . what just happened?"  
  
Mandy shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I'm not sure."  
  
I nodded. "Mandy, I-I think I should be going now. I'll come by later."  
  
Mandy nodded. "All right, love."  
  
I headed out of the kitchen and down the corridor. I knew exactly where I was going. I needed answers.  
  
I climbed up the spiral stairs and up to our study room where we had our lessons. I was pretty sure he'd be in here. I knocked on the door.  
  
After a few moments of silence a voice answered. "Who is it?"  
  
"I-It's me. . . Princess Amena."  
  
I heard a few shuffling of sheets then some footsteps. The door creaked open and Brayden bowed. "Can I do anything for you, Your Highness?"  
  
He looked quite stressed, as though he had been crying without tears.  
  
"Brayden, may I speak with you? That is. . . if you're not busy at the moment."  
  
Brayden pondered upon this for a second before answering. "Of course. Come in, Princess."  
  
I stepped in, hearing the door close behind me.  
  
"Take a seat."  
  
I did.  
  
Brayden took the seat next to me. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, although I had the feeling he already knew.  
  
I had so many questions I didn't know where to begin. "How do you know Lucinda?" I decided this was an appropriate place to start.  
  
He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "I. . . uh. . . met her a while back. At a wedding."  
  
"Who was getting married?"  
  
Brayden shrugged. "Some couple we both happened to know."  
  
I nodded, disappointed at the vague answers I was receiving. But Brayden was obviously uncomfortable with this subject so I let it go. "If you don't mind my asking. . . What did Lucinda mean by you destroying her daughter?"  
  
"It's a long story," he answered plainly.  
  
I nodded again. "And may I ask what you're relationship is with her daughter? Sebille, was it?"  
  
He nodded slowly, and peered at the floor. He fidgeted with his hands for a few moments before answering. "We are old acquaintances."  
  
"I see. . ." This was going nowhere fast. I decided to leave it at that, said goodbye, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days then weeks passed since the day of the little dispute between Brayden and Lucinda. We acted as if nothing had happened. I didn't bring up the subject matter with Mandy, and my lessons with Brayden went on like normal, starting off from where we had left off about ogres. Brayden seemed quite awkward with the subject of sirens, so we decided to skip over that. Since then nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until today, that is.  
  
"I'll see you at our next lesson, Princess," Brayden said, bowing. He closed the big book on magical creatures.  
  
I nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He opened the door for me and I stepped out, heading down the corridor to my room. I reached for the magic fairy book Mother had given me and flipped open the cover, as I had been the past few weeks. This book certainly was strange. Every time I opened it something new would pop up, whether it be a journal entry, a fairy tale, or even a moving picture.  
  
Today it happened to be a story about a shoemaker and some elves.  
  
I flipped through the pages, skimming through the story. Mandy had told me this story numerous times when I was younger, so I was quite familiar with it by now.  
  
*The End *  
  
After it ended I flipped the page for the next story.  
  
*January 27 *  
  
It was a journal entry!  
  
*It has been about four weeks since the men and I left home. So far we had no luck whatsoever with the ogres, although there had been a few close calls. One of father's knights had been badly injured, and we're staying at a kind maiden's house.*  
  
Ogres? This must be Nate's journal entry! After everything that had been going on, I had forgotten he had left to hunt for ogres about a month before. I continued to read on.  
  
*I miss home. I never actually thought I'd be saying that. When I first left I was thrilled to leave my father and his controlling behavior. I mean, it's my life, you know? I'm only sixteen. It's too early to start thinking about taking his place. Oh, and the betrothal is off. With Amena. Prince Charmont decided to cancel it. Father told me it was Amena's idea. I admit she didn't turn out as bad as I thought she was when we were first reacquainted, but I guess she doesn't feel the same way. But none of that matters anymore. The maiden who took us in with the injured knights is absolutely stunning. Blonde hair. . . blue eyes. . . She doesn't look like she could be much older than me, although she was living alone. Her appearance. . . her cooking. . . her kindness. . . everything about her is just absolutely captivating. The other men seem to fancy her too, though she seems to have an unusual interest in me. She probably feels quite sorry for me, for I believe I told her about what happened to the betrothal after a one too many shots of ale. She even offered to sing for me one night, which I'm hoping comes soon. She should take my mind off of things. For a bit, anyway. She is just incredible! And she supposedly has a beautiful voice to top it off. . . *  
  
I slammed the book shut. It was only then that I realized my heart was racing and tears were stinging my eyes. The maiden. . . I desperately tried to think of the description of Sebille from one of my father's older entries. Beautiful. . . long blonde hair. . . wonderful cooking. . . young. . . beautiful voice. . . had Nate met Sebille?!  
  
I cried out softly. If this WAS Sebille, Nate could be in terrible danger!  
  
Without hesitating I leapt from my bed and burst out of the bedroom, heading towards Mayleah's room. We haven't spoken much since she had arrived, but I needed her help desperately.  
  
I pounded on the door. "Mayleah? Mayleah!" I was shocked to see that my voice was coming out in sobs, but didn't care. I only cared about one thing at the moment. Or one person.  
  
The door swung open, and a surprised Mayleah opened the door, her face flushed. "Amena?" she spoke, clearly shocked. "What's the matter??"  
  
"N-Nate m-met your m-mother!" I choked out, tears streaming down my face.  
  
It took a few moments to sink in, but she finally got what I meant. "Oh. . . oh no. . ." a frightened look overcame her face.  
  
"I know I-I haven't been the friendliest sister, and I know we are not very close, and you don't owe me anything b-but please. . . you're the only one I know who can h-help me. . ."  
  
"W-What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly, tucking a strand of curly blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"I want you to come with me to find him."  
  
"You mean. . . you want me to leave home?" she asked, as though I were crazy.  
  
I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Please. . ."  
  
"My mother is a very dangerous woman."  
  
I nodded. "I know."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of us. Finally, Mayleah spoke up in a hushed voice, grinning as she looked me straight in the eye. Those green eyes we both shared. "You really do love him, don't you?"  
  
I smiled, knowing that we finally had some sort of connection. Then, in a barely audible voice I whispered back to her.  
  
"I do."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter 21: Alternatives::

::Chapter 21: Alternatives::  
  
"I do."  
  
The words that came out of my own mouth shocked me. Was I really in love with Nate? I mean, sure, I was getting used to having him around. . . he had turned out to be a decent guy. . . but in LOVE?  
  
"I-I mean. . ." I started. "I don't really-" I noticed the familiar blurring of my vision and I stopped, shrugging instead of continuing to speak.  
  
Mayleah paused for a moment, then pulled the door open. "Come inside," she whispered, gesturing with her hand.  
  
I stepped into her room, and she closed the door behind me. I peered around, and realized her room wasn't much different from mine, save a few differences in colors. Both had a stone fireplace, silk bed sheets with matching drapes, rugs with embroidered fairies that mother claimed had been made by the hands of gnomes themselves. . .  
  
"So what's your plan?" Mayleah spoke up hushed voice.  
  
"My plan?" I said, snapping my gaze away from the rug. "What do you mean?"  
  
I watched as she gently bit her lower lip. "Well. . ." she paused. "If you're really sure about finding my mother, we're going to need a plan. We can't just run away from the palace and venture off into the Elves' Forest, you know."  
  
I felt a mixture of nervousness and surprise in the pit of my stomach. Though I knew what was coming, I decided to ask anyway. "Why would we go into the Elves' Forest?"  
  
"That's where I used to live."  
  
I shut my eyes and held my breath as fear crept up spine. How could I have been so clueless? What did I expect, just to waltz off into town, pick a random cottage, find Nate, rescue him from the evil siren and live happily ever after without even a single scratch? Who knows what kinds of dangerous creatures are lurking in there? I mean, Nate was in there this very moment hunting for OGRES. . .  
  
I gulped. "You mean we. . . we've got to go. . . IN there? Alone?!"  
  
Mayleah shrugged nervously, playing with a strand of her curly blonde hair. "Well, I guess that's the only choice we have. . . unless you want to risk leaving the duke's son-"  
  
"NO!" I cried out.  
  
She stared at me with wide eyes. "That's exactly why we need a plan!"  
  
I sighed and thought for a moment. All we needed to do was find the house, find Nate, tell him about what Sebille really is. . .  
  
"It's not that easy," Mayleah spoke up. "Although I know the exact location of the house, we can't just wander into the forest. We're getting into a very dangerous situation here. . . and about you're condition-"  
  
"My what?!" I blurted, my heart racing. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know. . . about your. . . honesty. . ."  
  
My eyes widened. She was talking about it as if it were a handicap! I don't remember ever mentioning that to her. . . was it really that obvious?  
  
"I-I overheard," she replied quickly as if she'd read my mind. "I'm sorry if you wanted to keep it secret, but please, you can trust me with this. . ."  
  
"It's alright. But. . . what about, my 'condition,' as you called it?"  
  
"I'm sorry," she grinned nervously. "But you know very well that there is a very good chance that we will come across crooks, cutthroats," she gulped. "Possible even ogres. . ."  
  
I felt a shiver go up my spine. "Yes, unfortunately. . ."  
  
"If by chance we DO come across any of these, we'll need to talk our way out of it. Who knows what kind of mischievous things a bandit will do if they came across a princess? Ransom, threats, murder. . ."  
  
I cringed at her words. They weren't exactly what I would call encouraging. "Well, I would have thought it was pretty obvious. Don't they have to listen to royalty?"  
  
Mayleah sighed, staring at me as if I were a clueless child. "You don't get it, Amena. You wouldn't know it, since you've been sheltered from the world outside the palace for all your life, but there are some pretty sick people out there. Not everyone follows the rules."  
  
"Oh. . ." I said, feeling ridiculously naïve. "Then what's that got to do with my. . . honesty?"  
  
Mayleah pondered upon the question for a moment before answering. "Alright. Say we're walking innocently along, when a crook, or someone similar, comes up to us, and he says 'who are you?'"  
  
"Why would he say that?" I asked.  
  
She sighed again. I have a feeling she's a bit irritated with me. "Just work with me here. Okay, so he asks us who we are, and I give him a false name. Then your turn comes up, and what do you say?"  
  
"Well, I'd say what you did. Give him a false-" I stopped. Oh. I see what she's been trying to say. "I would have to tell him who I really was. . . Amena. . . Princess Amena. . ."  
  
"That's right. Then he'd most likely kidnap you and send a ransom note to Father."  
  
My heart sank. I was making this much more difficult than it should've been. "But. . . Mayleah. . . you don't understand. . . I try. Really, I try! But I just can't. . . I just can't LIE!"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"But. . . well, I can shake or nod my head to 'yes or no' questions, but that's about it."  
  
"Have you ever thought about answering a question with a question?"  
  
"Huh?" Obviously not, considering I hadn't a clue what she was talking about.  
  
"Hm. . . how do I explain this. . . oh I know! Ask me a question," she said with a grin. "Any question. Except for a 'yes or no one', that is."  
  
"Alright. . ." I replied. Was this girl nuts, or did she really have something? "Um. . . I'll pretend I'm that bandit you were just talking about. Okay. So. . . Who are you?" I still had NO idea how she was going to answer this question without lying.  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
I paused for a moment. 'Who wants to know?' wasn't a lie. . . nor was it the truth! My eyes lit up, and I laughed out loud. She was brilliant! I continued to play my role. "I do."  
  
"You?" she continued. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Um. . . No, little girl. Give me your money."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why do I have to listen to you?"  
  
"Unless you're associated with the king, you better listen to me, or you'll be sorry."  
  
"What if I AM associated with the king?"  
  
I laughed. I was beginning to like this. I gave her a fake suspicious look. "Are you?" It was a 'yes or no' question.  
  
To my surprise, Mayleah didn't reply by shaking her head or nodding. Instead, she answered back with another question. "Do I LOOK like royalty?"  
  
I was grinning so hard my cheeks were beginning to sore. Before I knew what I was doing I reached out a grabbed her in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it!" I squealed. "Now, ask ME a question!" I said, releasing her. I rubbed my hands together, feeling prepared for any question that I may have to answer.  
  
"Alright. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm talking to you." Wrong. Well, it was true, but not quite the answer I meant to give. This was harder than I thought, coming up with a lie on such a short notice. "Um. . . wait a moment. . . I mean, what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"I don't know. So what ARE you doing?"  
  
I shrugged, then squealed again. Maybe this curse wasn't so bad after all! I just never took the time to sit down and think about how to bend the rules a bit.  
  
"That's great!" Mayleah applauded.  
  
It felt as if I had been born again. . . like something inside of me had been uplifted. If only mother were still here. . . she would've been so proud.  
  
"So when do you plan on leaving?" she asked me.  
  
All of the newfound happiness inside me was drained when I thought about the position Nate was currently in. He had said that she was going to sing to him soon. . . but that could mean anywhere from tonight to who knows when! "As soon as possible."  
  
I froze when I heard the slamming of a door. The two of us whirled around and I gasped when I saw the person standing there.  
  
"Thinking of going somewhere, Your Highnesses?" the smug looking brunette said. It was Brayden.  
  
"How long have you been listening to us?!" I cried furiously.  
  
"Long enough to know that you two are up to something strange. So. . . what is it exactly you're up to?" he was talking to me, but his suspicious gaze was glued on Mayleah.  
  
"N-Noth- Why do you want to know?" I beamed as I used the new technique Mayleah had taught me.  
  
"Because if you don't, as your tutor, it is my duty to inform the king of-"  
  
"Brayden, trust me. You don't want to know," Mayleah spoke up.  
  
"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow and stared at the blonde girl. "What makes you think that?"  
  
My mouth gaped open. What has gotten into Brayden lately? What happened to the dull, lifeless Brayden I knew?  
  
"I'm not as clueless as you think," she shot back. "I know about you, Brayden. Oh, and to answer your previous question, we're going to look for Sebille," she said, stressing the name 'Sebille.'  
  
I looked back and forth between the two. And what happened to the shy, timid Mayleah?!  
  
The color from Brayden's cheeks were immediately replaced with a pasty white.  
  
"Brayden, stop pretending you don't know that I'm Sebille's daughter."  
  
He continued to stare at her without blinking. We stood silent for a few moments before speaking. "How do you. . . has she. . . talked about me?" he said in an unusually raspy voice.  
  
Mayleah shook her head sympathetically. "No. . . I-I'm sorry."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
Mayleah hesitated before answering. "I-It's complicated."  
  
The three of us just stood there silently, no one daring to make a single move. After what felt like hours, Brayden finally spoke up. "Can I come along?" he whispered.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry, all those little confusing bits will make sense later on. Please review! 


	22. Chapter 22: Preparations::

A/N: It's been over a month since I've updated! Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!  
  
::Chapter 22: Preparations::  
  
"Ready, Highnesses?" Brayden said, peering at us as we struggled for our balance with our heavy, filled, silk sacks slung over our shoulders. I had stuffed mine with a small blanket, some scarves, my nightgown, and a hooded velvet cape. All set.  
  
"Not quite," Mayleah replied, her sack making a soft 'thump' as it hit the marble floor. "I just need to find something to wear."  
  
I gazed at her flowing blue gown with real pearls intricately embroidered on the bodice. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"  
  
She glanced up at me, her green eyes sparkling. "Well, you didn't think we'd be venturing off into the forest wearing these, did you?" she asked, grabbing a fistful of her silk gown. She let go, and the creases slowly started to set back to place. "Wearing something like this is like asking to be mobbed," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
I paused, thinking to myself for a moment. What else would we wear? The least fanciest gown that I owned was my nightgown, and even that would be out of place in the better parts of town. Plus, I wasn't about to go out to the forest with only a thin layer on. "I don't have anything else."  
  
"There must be some extra dresses the maids wear down where they wash the clothes," she replied.  
  
I grimaced.  
  
"Those will do just fine."  
  
"You've got to be kidding," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I'll be right back," Mayleah said as she quickly rushed out to call for a maid.  
  
I let my heavy sack drop to the floor. I squeezed my aching left shoulder, relieved for the sudden relief of weight. I slowly exhaled. I still couldn't believe we were doing this. All for Nate. Just for Nate.  
  
I peered over at Brayden through the corner of my eye. How did Brayden know Sebille, Lucinda's daughter and Mayleah's mother? It just didn't make sense. . . Brayden is twenty years old tops. So it's not like they could have been lovers or anything of that sort. And if she had seduced him with her song, he would have been dead by now. . .  
  
I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Are you alright, Highness?" Brayden spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I faced him and nodded, not answering for I really didn't know if how I was feeling at the moment would be considered 'alright.' I wasn't in the mood to try to rebel against the curse.  
  
I never realized how worn and tired looking Brayden's crystal blue eyes were. His overall physical appearance was of a fit, youthful, and, I had to admit, slightly handsome young man. But his eyes were. . . old.  
  
"I'm back!" a voice cried excitedly as a small figure burst into the room. I broke Brayden's gaze as I caught the few rags that were tossed to me. "Put these on, Amena, I brought some extra just in case," she said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And I also asked Mandy to whip up a basket of food for us. I told her we were going on a picnic in the courtyard. There're apples, rolls, grapes. . . Oh! and some biscuits and teacakes too!"  
  
I glanced out the glance window. It was probably almost suppertime. . . the sun was beginning to set and the sky had turned into a beautiful mix of pink, purple, and orange swirls.  
  
I gulped. Any day now Nate could be dead. Every second mattered.  
  
"Come on, let's go," I said quietly. "We've got to hurry, or. . ." I never finished my sentence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The coast is clear," Mayleah whispered as she peered down into the grand hallway from the top of the spiral steps. She looked very much like a kitchen maid in a tattered, brown, cotton gown and white apron. I was wearing the same.  
  
We slowly descended down to the first floor. I tightly gripped the marble railing, resisting the urge to just hop on a slide down the rest of the way, as I had down when I was younger.  
  
We headed towards the door and. . . stopped.  
  
"How are we going to get passed the guards?" Mayleah asked, frantically looking back and forth between me and Brayden. "Oh wait I know! A disguise is what we need! I-"  
  
Brayden put a hand up. "Princess, you're making this much more difficult than it should be. Let me take care of it. Follow me."  
  
The three of us stepped out into the courtyard and paced towards the heavily guarded gates. I never really realized how protected the palace was. . . there had to be at least 20 or so armed soldiers lined up along the entrance.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Brayden cleared his throat and swept into a bow. "My name is Brayden, and I'm the tutor of the young princesses. I've been teaching the royal highnesses of the peasant life in our lessons, and it was their suggestion that we experience a little bit of what life outside palace is like. . ."  
  
The soldier Brayden was addressing barked some orders. He turned to him and said, "Two of our men shall accompany you. Good day."  
  
"Oh. . . no, I don't think that's nesscessary. . . We'll be just outside the palace walls. We'll be back shortly, in an hour or so-"  
  
The guard shot Brayden a suspicious glare.  
  
"Please, sir," I cut in with a curtsey. "Fulfill the man's request."  
  
The guard peered at me blankly. "And who are-" suddenly his eyes widened. "Your highness!" he swept into a bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite recognize you there for a moment. . . well, alright. I shall have the king informed of your departure."  
  
I grinned sweetly. "Thank you, sir."  
  
I took a step, my heart racing. Only a few more steps then I'm out. . . this would be the first time I've ever been out of the palace's protective grounds without a proper escort.  
  
Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. The fairy book! It was still in my bedroom! "Wait! I'll be right back," I cried as I rushed back towards the palace entries. I sighed in relief. That was close. . . the fairy book might contain important information in the future.  
  
I reached for the steps when I heard someone cry, "Ella! Stop, please, don't run from me!"  
  
Ella? I froze. Whoever it was, they were calling for Mother. I heard the footsteps of someone running nearby. They were getting closer and closer. . . I gasped as I felt someone grip my shoulder and spin me around. It was Father.  
  
"ELLA!" he cried in an exasperated tone. "Oh, my d-dear, sweet Ella. . . you're back. . .I've m-missed you so. . ." he sobbed as he held me in a tight embrace.  
  
"Father?!" I struggled out of his grasp. I leaned back and took a glance at him.  
  
He was in a terrible shape. It looked as though he hadn't eaten, slept, or bathed in days. His graying curls hung down to his shoulders. The spark in his eyes slowly died down as he realized who it really was.  
  
"A-Amena?" he choked. "Is that you?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
He reached out a shaking hand towards my face, though he stopped before coming in contact. "Y-You look so much like my Ella when I first met her, in that ridiculous outfit you're wearing. . ."  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
I stared in shock as a tear streamed down his rather dark cheek. "Talk to me, Amena. Please! Just say something. . . one thing. . . I love you so much. . . I've missed you so much when I was gone. . . I missed not seeing you grow up in to the lovely young women you are. . ."  
  
I just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Please. . . ." he begged, tears flooding out of his eyes. "This part month has been torture for me. . . I-I don't know what to do. . . I haven't heard her voice in over ten years. . ." he lowered himself to his knees. "A-And now she's gone. . . She's gone forever!" he pounded the marble floor with his fist. "And she never knew. . . she NEVER knew! She never knew I was still alive. . .still fighting to stay alive for her. . . she never knew. . ."  
  
"Yes she did," I managed to choke out. It was when I tasted the saltiness on my tongue as I opened my mouth to speak that I realized I was crying. Memories of reading up on sirens with Brayden flooded in my mind.  
  
'Although it is almost impossible to escape a siren's wrath, there is one difficult way it can be done. The lover of the victim must take their own life, giving the victim the choice to escape.'  
  
"Just say it!" he said, shouting now. "Say it!! You've been dying to say the words every since I arrived. . . it's my fault. . . I killed Ella!" he broke down in violent sobs.  
  
"N-No," I whispered, kneeling down to level myself with him. It was all making sense now. "S-She died to save you. . . she loved you. . . she knew you loved her, too. . .she knew. . .Mother loved you. . ." and since the first time he showed up at the ball on Christmas eve with Mayleah, I added, ". . .Father."  
  
I felt him pull me in a tight embrace. It must've been a strange sight to see, a King and a princess disguised as a peasant embracing and sobbing together in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"I love you and your mother more than you can ever imagine," he whispered. "I am so sorry. . . promise you'll never leave me, too. You're all I have left. I wouldn't be able to bear losing you, too."  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, though my tears still managed to escape through. Why did he have to say this now, when Nate was in a life threatening situation? If I stayed, Nate would be dead. But if I went. . . there would be a chance that Nate would survive but. . . how would Father cope?  
  
". . .please don't leave. . ."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and leave me any comments/suggestions. Thanks! 


End file.
